


On Our Right-side Down

by Chantilly



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Dark Peter, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Peter Parker, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Revenge, mentions of mpreg, mentions of past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: "Peter...!"“Been a long time…” Peter says and Wade’s finger twitches, halting his plan to grab the hilt of his sword.The alpha wants to move -wants to say something. Anything. But he can only watch as the omega slowly… sultrily… stands up and turns his head to face Wade with a sidelong glance. Hazel eyes peer at him under his lashes as his lips curl up to form a malicious yet seductive smirk.“Did you miss me, Wade?”





	1. Tell me How to Crawl Out of Love

 

He runs with great urgency to the sound of people dying swiftly, mercilessly. Faint sounds of machines exploding here and there but all of them essentially leading to the last room beyond the hall he’s currently dashing towards to.

  
Wade’s breath fogs the cold air as the ceiling above is mostly caved in, letting the gentle fall of snow flutter inside and mix with ash and soot floating in the air.

  
Everything looks grey and white except the crimson blood splattered on the walls and some flows on the tiled floors of the razed building. It paints the immaculate white coats of the either deceased or heavily wounded scientists and doctors donning them.

  
He didn’t let the macabre sight distract him for one second because Wade can feel he’s _so close._

_  
‘Almost there…!’_

  
Wade runs as fast as his legs can take him –screaming in his head at how _fucking_ long this hallway is.

  
And at last he made it to the last room and white light takes his vision for a moment. When his sight adjusted, Wade sees the person he’s been looking for so long. Peter crouches down next to a clearly deceased person –a scientist judging by the white garb. The hood of his omega’s new suit is down letting Wade see his course brown hair that he’d recognize anywhere highlighted by the only light source emanating from the hole on the ceiling.

  
“Peter…!”

  
For a few moments, the only sounds that can be heard are the short sparking of the machineries around and the revolting familiarity of the sound of a person’s eye getting removed.

  
Wade knows he need to act now and so his hand reaches for his katana but when he hears _Peter’s voice,_ a poignant sensation washes over him hard.

  
“Been a long time…” Peter says and Wade’s finger twitches, halting his plan to grab the hilt of his sword.

  
The alpha wants to move -wants to say something. _Anything._ But he can only watch as the omega slowly… _sultrily…_ stands up and turns his head to face Wade with a sidelong glance. Hazel eyes peer at him under his lashes as his lips curl up to form a malicious yet seductive smirk.

  
 “Did you miss me, Wade?”

* * *

 

**3 days prior**

**Monday 10:47 am – Avengers Tower**

  
It’s actually a nice sunny day despite the approaching winter, the birds are chirping, the cold breeze passes by every so often with the clouds eclipsing the glaring sun as they glide on the blue sky. And Deadpool, snoozing on the tower’s roof deck because fuck the nice day. He’s up last night from patrolling the city and by the time he realizes that it’s time to end, the sun is already peeking up into the horizon.

  
So yeah, he will get some sleep here. It’s kind of a slow season anyway for Avengers.

  
Yes, He’s an Avenger!

  
He’s been one for… almost six years as Wade recalls. Eight if you wanna count the probationary period.

  
It’s alright, y’know? Being a true labelled ‘Hero’, ya know? Although ever since he became pals with the A-Team that moustached guy in the Bugle shifted his hots from Spider-Man to Deadpool. And it’s more entertaining than annoying in his opinion.

  
Also people aren’t that cautious of him as much as they are in the past.

  
Other than that, it’s not as _amazing_ as the ex-merc thought it’d be.

  
Wade thought the fame and glory that would come with it will be the epitome of what he would ever desire in his unending life. But no. It’s just… it is what it is. You help people, save people, inspire, stop the baddies, and by the time you realize it, the sun is already up and you haven’t gotten any sleep.

  
It’s fucking vanilla is what it is. But hey, he doesn’t regret it. He doesn’t wanna go back to being a merc.

  
So yeah that brings us to him sleeping off his workday on the tower under the sun with a porn mag draping over his masked face to shield his vision from the glaring sunlight.

  
About 45 minutes in his sleep when the magazine is wretched from his face letting the sunlight assault his eyes. Wade blinks once, twice, thrice, and squint up to who dare wake him up from his slumber –attempted slumber.

  
He sees Wanda –A.K.A. Scarlet Witch, looking disapprovingly at the piece of literature held with her thumb and pointer finger. She heaves a sigh and puts her hands on her hips. Wade sits up with a grin on his face at his favourite newbie. Well, she’s not _that_ new. Joined the team around… ten months he reckons. Wade’s task is to be her mentor but most of the time she becomes his wrangler.

  
Which is what she’s gonna do right now he guesses.

  
“’Pool.” She starts.

  
“Aww just ‘Pool’? Where did your respect go?!” The alpha whines up at her making her frown.

  
“The ‘Dead’ part will happen to you if you don’t get up.” Wanda says and he laughs. She gives a small smile and tosses the magazine back at him making it land on his stomach.

  
Wade picks it up and put it in his magic pocket where all the other goodies are. As he does so, Wanda tells him, “Fury wants all of us the Meeting Hall. It seems… personally important. I can feel his tenseness… he’s afraid of something.”

  
Fury? Afraid of something? The boxes argue in his head that maybe it’s because they saw Wade’s internet history.

  
“Nah man, I go incognito.” Wade replies, offhandedly saying it out loud making Wanda raise her nicely shaped brow courtesy of Black Widow’s extracurricular tutoring to the younger lass; a tutoring that involve needs like make-up and stuff; probably with some extreme maiming on the side and how to kill someone with a piece of toast.

  
Anyways, Wanda raises her brow at him then frowns. “Your internet history is not the thing that Fury is afraid of.” She says guessing correctly what his line of thought, or rather, the line of thought the boxes has.

  
And if his internet history isn’t the thing that Fury’s scared of then this has got to be some crazier shit!

  
“What are we waiting for then?! Let’s go to that meeting so Mr. Patches McOne-Eye won’t be pissing himself late at night!” He exclaims as he drags Wanda to the elevator.

  
“By the way, browsing on the internet while wearing a long coat, hat, and fake moustache is not surfing the net in ‘Incognito’. We’ve all seen the stuff you searched.” Wanda reveals to Wade and he _screams_ until the closing of the elevator doors cut off his yell from the rest of the world.

  
\--------

  
It only takes a handful of things that can make Wade shut up and be serious.

  
He’s Deadpool. He may be the clown most of the time, but when he embodies the cold-hearted killer-for-hire he once was? No one will dare laugh in his direction. It seems that the alpha’s demeanor is really getting to the newer additions to the team as he can feel and _smell_ their fear directing at him.

  
“Wade…” Cap says at Wade’s side trying to gauge his mood. How deep he is in his emotions.

  
“Wade,” Fury starts this time and looks at him dead in the eye but Wade can hardly spare him another glance after that as he’s taken by the photo that’s projected on the screen.

  
Wade takes in his pale skin.

  
“Last night, we received a tip—“

  
His pink lips in an easy yet shy smile.

  
“ –about that unknown party that’s been causing all kinds of hell under the grid-“

  
Messy brown hair.

  
 “ –apparently he’s someone we’ve lost.”

  
Doe brown eyes full of wonder and _innocence._

  
Staring into those eyes longer made Wade see agony and _anger._

_  
“Where were you, Wade!?”_

  
And a strong rage of fire engulfs the alpha’s vision as he looks back at what happened.  It makes his headache making Wade groan and look away   
from the photo. He rubs his temples with his thumb and forefinger as he breathes in heavily.

  
“We found him, Wade.”

  
Finally, Wade turns to Fury. He speaks again, “We found Peter.” In his statement, Wade can sense a hint of emotion in the older alpha’s ever stoic and authoritative tone. He’s hopeful, yet afraid.

  
Silence and tension fill the room as they wait for Wade’s reaction. And he can only give one word: “Where?”

  
\--------

  
After Fury gives the details, Wade heads out to his quarters in the tower where he’s housed some of his supplies and prepare for possibly the most important recon he’ll ever do in his life. He doesn’t care whatever the fuck briefing Fury will give the others. He doesn’t have _time._

  
Busy stuffing a knife in his boot, Wade didn’t hear Wanda walk up behind him. “I’ve always had a hard time seeing your thoughts.”

  
“Don’t worry, buttercup. You’re not the only one.” He replies as he holsters guns and not sparing her a glance.

  
Moving past Wanda, who is always content in standing still and follow a person with her gaze, Wade grabs more supplies to pack in his pouch almost forgetting to include a pistol he picked up from one of the labs.

  
“I’ve always had a hard time reading your thoughts.” She says again just when Wade’s about to leave the room and it makes him pause. “But one thing’s consistent.” Wanda continues. Wade looks into her eyes… and he sees the emotion he hates the most. “I _always_ see _him_ ; the man in the photo earlier. Beyond the storm of your mind, I see Peter. He’s your clarity, isn’t he?”

  
Pity. He sees pity in her eyes. So he leaves without giving her an answer.

 

\--------

  
They all know how powerful Peter is, so who he’s become now can be much more lethal than he is before and Wade won’t let any of them get killed, not if he can help it.

  
So because of the uncertainty of Peter’s capabilities now and the other Avengers know that this is one reunion that none of them are in no place to intervene, they let Wade go alone but not without the promise of constant communication. Wade can’t die but they still worry. A big part of them hope that Wade can talk Peter back into coming home, and that’s the part they hold on to the most.

  
Cap, Fury, and Tony see him off as they give the final briefing and protocol to follow. Wade takes in the info offhandedly since he’s just itching to leave.

  
“One final thing, Wade.” Cap says. “You’re a good man.” And he gives Wade a pat on the shoulder.

  
It makes him smile and nod. “I’ll bring him home.”

* * *

 

Home…

  
That’s what Wade feels in this moment where he holds his omega in his arms again.

  
“I’ve missed you so much…” Peter’s voice sounds so surreal. His hands find their way around Wade in an embrace the alpha could only distantly remember. “I’m so happy you’re here.” Peter holds him tighter and Wade instinctively returns the embrace tighter and putting his nose on the younger’s neck, scenting him.

  
It’s _him_.

  
“Peter…” Wade holds him tighter and the brunette caresses his head gently as he did before.

  
“Shh… everything’s fine now.”

  
Wade knows it’s _not_. He knows that this is all a ploy.

_  
‘I can’t die anyway…’_

  
So he’ll savor this moment that he’s been yearning for so long. Wade can hear Cap and the others in the comm for him to do _something_ to not let Peter get the chance to harm him or get away.

  
He _would_ do something…But then again, Wade’s self-preservation is never the best.

  
And in Peter’s arms, he’s _skinless._

  
“Wade.” The brunette starts and pulls back a little as he places his hand on the alpha’s cheek –his thumb gently caressing him. “How did you find me?”

  
Wade shakes his head, “Not important. Come home with me.” Desperation is clearly laced in his voice.

  
“Oh.” Is what Peter simply says. “I thought… you’ve come to join me.”

  
“Join—“

  
The omega’s face, from loving to hollow, terrifies Wade a little. Still, Peter doesn’t release his hold on the alpha. Briefly, Wade realizes that he’s been touched by Death before and yet Peter seemed _colder._

  
“Yes, Wade. Join.” Peter pulls off the embrace and walks back, motioning around them. “Look. _This_. This is one of their facilities! I’m so close, Wade!” He exclaims maniacally and steps again in front of Wade. “I can find _him_.” Peter whispers angrily.

  
This is what his omega has become, blinded by rage and revenge. Wade can’t blame him… he honestly can’t. But still, he shakes his head in disbelief. Peter sees it as a sign of rejection to his proposition and he becomes distant again. So Wade says, “I’ll help you. But not in the way you’re thinking!” he quickly adds. “Come back to us, and we’ll do this _right_.” And Wade holds his hand out to Peter and he backs of one step –his face is expressionless.

  
Silence falls for a moment.

  
“’ _Right’?”_ He parrots back and chuckles. “Funny as ever, I see.” And Peter turns away again looking up at the gaping hole on the ceiling watching the silent snow fall. “Hmm… we’ve reached quite a conundrum…” His index finger taps his chin and Wade notices that Peter’s glove suddenly had a point to it… like feline claws. It isn’t there before.

  
As the older man wonders about that, Peter speaks again. “I know!” A snap of fingers draw Wade’s attention back and he sees the younger smiling quite _happily_ and he hears excitement in Peter’s voice, “How about I leave and you… _fuck off!_ ”

  
Wade only manages to get one exhale when Peter’s suddenly in front of him ready to strike. And strike he does. The alpha grunts as Peter clawed at his chest and kicked him hard.

  
The breath is knocked out of Wade by that hit. Peter literally hits like a fucking bus before and Wade’s experienced that before they were close, but now Peter hits like a freight train. If Wade isn’t as durable as he is, he’s pretty sure there’d be a gaping hole in his stomach by now.

  
It makes his wonder if _that_ is Peter’s true strength or he became stronger.

  
It’s frightening either way.

  
Quickly, Wade regains composure ignoring the tell-tale sensation of internal bleeding and broken ribs; he can feel his body healing immediately. He unsheathes his katana just in time Peter comes at him again.

  
Wade successfully parries his attack and returns it with a gash on the omega’s forearm. He seethes and cradles the wound making Wade instantly feel bad but then... _his suit stitches itself back again_ in a manner the ex-merc remembers. He looks in horror and Peter smirks up at him.

  
“Like my upgrade?”

 _  
“Venom?!”_ Wade roars at him suddenly thinking that that’s the reason why Peter’s so fucked in the head.

  
Peter has the audacity to laugh hard, “Oh, no honey! Venom’s dead. _This_ here… is my creation. This suit, enhances all my abilities, _especially_ my healing factor. So you know what that means? Nothing less than blowing my brains out can stop me. Will you do it, Wade? Will you use _it_?”

  
“Sweetheart, I’d rather fuck your brains out. And for the record, the greatest physical pain you’ve caused is giving me blue balls for two years. Also, I can think of other ways to stop you. So…” Wade takes a stance. “Come at me. Or on me… or on you. I prefer the latter ones.”

  
Peter chuckles, “Oh Wade. This is gonna be a _long_ day.”

  
“I’m sure of it, baby. But remember, I always last longer.”

\--------

  
The thing is, Peter having super strength, speed, flexibility, and reflexes; along with his webs is already a challenge.

  
Now with an addition of weapons and a new enhanced suit makes him nigh unbeatable. Wade concludes that while he’s webbed to the wall with one of his katana speared on his right palm holding it up against the wall he has his back on.

  
That fucking suit has a mind of its own to protect Peter’s weak points that Wade knows of and his Spider Sense seems keener than before. Wade tried real hard but there really isn’t a way. He pants heavily and groans at the pain of the wounds and frustrations.

  
Peter looks at him with a gleam in his eyes that speaks of an expected disappointment; looking ethereal especially with his white suit backlit by the light above and the gentle falling snow from the caved in ceiling. He swipes his thumb over a deep cut on his cheek and it leaves a patch of white made from the same material of his suit, essentially closing the wound.

  
He smirks and turns back to pick up Wade’s other katana laying close by. Brown eyes study its blade as he runs the pad of his finger on its flat side giving a light tap on the end with his claw. He’s smile widens to a small grin and walks away.

  
Wade stutters under his breath trying to call out to him, but he doesn’t have the strength. His vision blurs and darkness slowly creeping from the corners of his vision. “S-stop…”

  
And his sight blackens in and out. “Please…” Wade sees him stop and slightly turn his head to him. “Come ba-ack…” Wade says and then he loses consciousness with a last whisper of Peter’s name.

 

* * *

 

Wade wakes up in their room to the smell of breakfast and he gets up to the kitchen and sees Peter by the stove. He hears him humming a tune and turn back to put food on the plates. The brunette graces him with his beautiful smile. “Good morning.” He greets and sets the table up for breakfast. “Let’s eat.” Peter says as he rests his hand on his swollen belly.

  
Wade comes up to him and embrace the younger man from behind putting his larger hand on his mate’s and feel the bump there. “Excited to meet him?” Peter asks and the alpha nods.

  
“Yeah…”

  
“Did you dream?” Peter asks again, and again Wade nods. “Tell me about it?”

  
He didn’t answer at first. A beat later, Wade does. “I dreamt that I was holding you like this.”

  
The bright morning became dimmed, the kitchen empty, and all he’s holding are his Peter’s clothes and him in ashes.

  
And Wade truly wakes up.

  
The familiar plain light grey ceiling of the Avengers’ infirmary greets him. The alpha stares for a minute there, recalibrating his thoughts and senses. It’s a recurring dream he has once in a while. And it always goes the same.

  
On his right side he sees Wanda delicately slicing apples and letting it drop to her container of sliced fruits. She doesn’t speak although she knows Wade has come to. Most likely letting him decide on the flow of the conversation they’d have. Wade raises his hand and weakly threads his fingers on the ends of her long hair.

  
“Looks like someone finally used the conditioner I gave.” He says with a hoarse voice from his dry throat.

  
Wanda looks at him through the corners of her eyes and stops slicing. She puts the small knife down and turns to her mentor. “I always do.”

  
“Ah…” Wade gives a small smile.

  
There’s a pause and she asks, “How is your heart?”

  
“Just fine.” He replies easily. “What isn’t fine though is the leak on the ceiling.” He gazes up again and he can make out the questioning expression on Wanda’s face. “The fucker’s dripping water all over my face…”

  
Wanda picks up what Wade meant and gently places her hand over his eyes. “Can’t have that then…” She says, and Wade finally let his tears fall.

* * *

 

A day later, Wade opts to go home. No use in staying in the infirmary when he’s fully healed.

  
He gets to his apartment late in the afternoon with takeout dinner in his hands. Fumbling a bit to take off his boots and open the lights. Once he   
successfully finished that task, Wade sets the bag down on the counter and proceeds to his room to get a shower. The phone ringing interrupted that and he lazily takes the call.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Wade! Come to the tower, quick!”

  
He groans in frustration because he has stuff to do, things and a room to clean, and clothes to wash…but he goes out in haste anyway.

  
\--------

  
Wade’s heart stops when he sees Peter’s old laboratory in the tower covered in black webs and at the center of the room, is Wade’s katana that the omega took. The sword stabbed to the floor making it stand unassumingly. Wade comes up to it warily and takes the weapon–a few strands of web coming with the blade and there he notices a paper perched beneath where the katana stood.

  
He takes the paper and turns it over. It read:

 

_  
‘I’ve always been an **obedient** omega. You wanted me to come back, I’m here now.  <3_

_  
PS How many petty criminals does it take to fill a dumpster? Let’s find out._

_  
\--SPIDER-MAN’_

 

He can feel himself breathing harder and rushed foot falls come to a halt beside him. It’s his other teammates; they see the impossible breach in their tower and ask Wade what he’s holding.

  
And all he got to say is,

  
“Fuck, I should’ve worn my brown pants...”

 

 


	2. All I Got is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!
> 
> ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> Onwards!

The last few days are absolute _hell_. New York doesn’t lack when it comes to heroes. But all of them doesn’t stand a chance. A lot of criminals –both petty and top tier criminals have perished or seriously injured.

More than a week ago, _Spider-Man_ returned. But not the Spider-Man everyone loved.

Wade grips the letter Peter left days ago and read it over and over again,

He’s so frustrated that he crumples the paper from how his hold tighten.

In the background, Fury, Cap, Tony, and Jessica Jones are border line on a loud argument about how in the seven hells can’t any of them _catch him_. All of them patrol at night now, even in the mornings, still nothing.

Always too late.

Wade insists days ago that they all should rest. But of course, they don’t listen to him.

“What do you suggest?” Jessica asks agitated with her hands on her hips and her face scrunched with impatience. Peter’s been doing enough damage than even she and The Defenders had to pitch in.

Cap shakes his head in frustration, “Keep patrolling, we’re bound to catch him sooner or later.” He says, ever the hopeful.

“Everyone’s patrolling, cap.” Bruce replies tiredly. “Us,” He motions to everyone in the room. “The police, Stark’s robots and suits, hell, even Ant-Man’s _ants_.” He gives a half-hearted chuckle. “ _This is ridiculous._ Even _villains_ don’t come out anymore. Everyone’s _scared.”_

They’re silent for a moment until Wade spoke, “In my opinion, I think the ant people should sit this one out. After all, spiders eat ants. With consideration of which parts to eat, of course.”

Wade can feel their eyes on him but pays them no mind while he lackadaisically eyes the letter in his hand as he sits with his chin resting on his palm while the other hand holds the paper.

Jessica scoffs, “Oh, now you offer _your_ opinion. May I remind you that this is your _mate_ who’s driving us crazy?”

“And may I remind you, that I offered my opinion long ago?” The ex-merc asks still without giving them a glance as he reads the letter again.

“That suggestion being: _‘Sit this one out, guys’_?” Irritation is clear in her voice.

“Yeah.”

_‘….‘I’ve always been an obedient omega._

_….You wanted me to come back, I’m here now. <3_

Jessica slams her fist on the table and thankfully the thing didn’t break. That table’s some tough shit. She looms over the alpha in red menacingly. “Sit by the side lines, while your _wife_ kills everyone?!”

“Doesn’t matter, you can’t stop him. Trying for ‘the sake of’ is stupid. This is what he wants. All of us haggard and worn and _fighting each other_.”

“So we _do_ just let him is what you’re saying?!”

Wade doesn’t answer.

_'How many petty criminals does it take to fill a dumpster? Let’s find out.'_

_\--SPIDER-MAN’_

He squint his eyes at that part.

_‘Let’s find out.’_

“How many petty criminals does it take to fill a dumpster?” The alpha asks and everyone seems ready to leave at that. “He wants the answer to that question.” Finally, Wade addresses them and they give him the gift of actually considering what he has to say. “That’s his game.”

They visibly look horrified at the suggestion –although he’s not suggesting. Wade’s _sure_ that’s what Peter wants.

“Game?” Fury repeats.

Wade nods and tosses the paper on the table to face them.

“First clue is him webbing up every corner of his previous office. That’s him showing that he’s back in his territory. Second clue, that fucking letter obviously. He won’t just leave crap like that to be dramatic. You know him, he’s not flashy. He prefers to be discreet. So that’s basically a ransom note. He wants to answer the question he left there.” Wade concludes to them.

“So what, we fill a dumpster with petty criminals? Like a cult offering and then he’ll stop?” Tony asks looking like he’s going to need a couple of drinks after this. But by the looks of it, they all could need a little relaxing.

“Not _‘we’_. Just me. I have to do it.” The ex-merc replies and Cap is about to decline that notion but holds it when Wade raise up a hand, gesturing he still has something to add. “Third clue, my katana stabbed on the letter. He wants me to do it.”

They all manage to look at Wade funny and with worry at the same time. “How sure are you of this?” Clint asks.

“Pretty sure. Think of it this way, if none of us even figured out how he got in and out of _this_ tower undetected –the Avenger’s tower, might I add. How can you have the confidence you’ll catch him in a city?” They seem disheartened at that and Wade sighs. “Look, you all did great. A++ for effort. But Petey is not a _‘villain’_ you’ve faced before. He’s not looking for world domination, money, glory, or challenge heroes to inflate his ego. Believe me, if he did, we’d all be dead. At least just you guys, ‘cause ya know… I can’t die.”

Horror fills their face and Wade flails his hands to erase what I said. “B-but that’s not the point! The thing is if you’ve noticed, he’s only terrorizing the _‘bad guys’_.” He says, air quoting with his fingers.

Fury looks at him with thought. “Like you before?” He states more than asks.

The younger alpha grins unoffended and answers. “Not really. I killed for money. No money. No killing. With Peter it’s: Bad? Kill. Which is kinda worse. That’s why he’s left these clues for us in a form of a game; he’ll stop when it’s done.”

“Game?” Jessica asks harshly and chuckles humourlessly. “What is there to win?”

“Nothing.” Wade answers instantly. “That’s why it’s frustrating you, yea? He has nothing to lose nor gain while _we_ have a lot to lose and nothing to win. Don’t act like you’ve never seen your fair share of crazy.”  He challenges and she sighs in resignation.

Wade feels bad because they did what they could when none of this is their fault.

“Look. Just… let me handle this. Get some rest.” He tells them, practically _begging,_ and take the letter and stuff it in his pouch. He makes a move to leave when Cap speaks making the other halt.

“Wade. Isn’t there anything we can do?”

He opens his mouth to reply but Wanda speaks before Wade could. “You’re not alone in this, ‘pool.”

“I’d prefer it if I was.”

“You’re really not, son.” Cap steps up. He’s a superhuman, the epitome of physical human perfection, yet Wade can see the stress in his eyes. He’s worn out just like the rest of them, Wade notes again as his eyes roam to these people who are doing all they could.

If this happened years ago, before he met Peter, he wouldn’t agree to accept all their help. He wouldn’t think they’d do it without anything in return. And Wade hates being in debt to others. But Peter taught him, that sometimes to show your affection for others is accepting their help without question.

He recalls Peter’s warm smile and the squeeze of his hand on upon Wade’s scarred ones. The alpha smiles sadly beneath his mask and sigh knowing that all of that is just a distant memory now.

“Alright, you can help.”

Wade tells them that his plan is to just get the Avengers to stand-by. The other teams should _really_ rest, because they can’t put all their players out on the line yet. They agree albeit hesitantly to sit this one out.

Much deliberation occurs and the final plan is for a diplomatic approach first with fighting as the last resort.

They love Peter too much, and they always will. Keeping the hope that Wade can talk Peter out of this haze he’s in.

Before they go on their separate ways to prepare, Wade warns them. “He’s stronger… too strong. I wouldn’t be disappointed if some of you guys sit this one out. I actually would prefer it, I can’t die anyways so—“

“Wade.” Tony interrupts. “Are you done? We have stuff to do.” Wade stares at him and the billionaire gives that know-it-all smirk. The younger alpha just nods and they walk off and they hear Tony hollering at JARVIS, “Hey JARVIS, clean up Pete’s room, we’re bringing him home tonight.”

Tony and Wade rarely see eye-to-eye, but that makes the ex-merc see Tony again in the light Peter saw –a caring father figure.

* * *

 

Wade claps his hands together to remove some grime after closing the dumpster shut. “13.” He says and like the Cheshire cat, Peter appears behind him from the shadows. He can _feel_ the brunette’s smile and satisfaction as he presses his chest on the alpha’s broad back –his arms encircling the bigger male sensually. The omega’s hands crawling from Wade’s stomach up to his pecs.

Peter places his chin atop Wade’s shoulder and brushes his lips on the masked jaw. “Mm… great work, baby. Kind of disappointed it took you so long to figure out. Are you still playing dumb around them?”

“I’d have figured it out sooner if the other heroes didn’t stress me out by stressing themselves out. Also took me long to get ‘em out of my hair.”

Peter chuckles, “Oh? They _are_ a persistent bunch. I’ve almost been caught by DD quite often too. I had to give up on Hell’s Kitchen for a while there.”

Silence falls for a moment.

“Have you had your fun?” Wade asks in a hushed tone.

“Yep!” The younger exclaims and presses himself closer to Wade and rocked on the balls of his feet like he did way back when he’s excited about something. “I’ve already gotten the info I needed like… a week ago? I was just waiting for you to catch on.” The rocking stops and he tilts his head, letting his cheeks press on Wade’s shoulder. “I forgot how I missed New York...” He says nostalgically.

“New York missed you too.” Wade says and turns to face him. “But not like this.” He expected Peter to look cold again. To lash out and be the uncontrollable monster he faced days ago. Instead, the omega’s smile grows in a… not so sinister way. It’s a genuine smile and for some reason, that creep the alpha out even more.

“New York doesn’t need me like that anymore.” Peter says forlornly. Wade studies him and thinks if this is another ploy. It isn’t. This is _him_. “Seeing you all patrol and guard the city as best you could. I _know no one needs_ _Spider-Man_ anymore.”

“I do.” Wade tells him without a second thought. “I _need_ you.” He holds his omega’s cheeks and looks him in the eyes. “You did this little game to get me alone. _Why?_  You can’t kill me. I have no information to give you. So _why?_ ”  The alpha demands.

Peter stare at him blankly, “I’m giving you a chance to redeem yourself to me.” He replies as his hands find their way to Wade’s cheeks. His heart picks up its pace when clawed fingertips tap on his skin. “You’ve been a _bad_ husband, Wade.” Drawing blood, he traces his claws down an inch on Wade’s masked skin, tearing the fabric neatly. “ _Very bad.”_  He seethes making the older man’s heart hammer.

Fortunately, Wade manages to look calm and undaunted on the outside.

But as if a switch is flicked, Peter becomes sweet and his taunting hold on the other man is released. He envelopes Wade again in a loving embrace. “But, I _do_ love you. At least, a little bit. Just enough to give you a chance.”

The ex-merc gulps down the nervousness, “And what do you want me to do?”

Peter chuckles lowly and presses himself flush against his alpha. His arms locks around the larger man’s shoulder as he caresses the back of Wade’s head soothingly. “ _Kill_.” The warmth of Peter’s breath against his skin sends shivers down his spine.

Wade knows that the underlying message there is to do Peter’s bidding is to have his love again…

Temptation is truly offered in a silver platter.

And Wade is a man starving.

As if he can hear the alpha’s moral dilemma, the brunette chuckles again. “Let’s hunt them down. _Together._ ”

“There is no other group, Peter. It’s just HYDRA who did this to us under another name we’ve caught them—!“ Wade explains heatedly while the rest is interrupted by Peter’s growl and he releases his hold on the older man as if Wade’s an acid burning his skin.

“ _No!_ It’s real and it’s not just HYDRA! I know it, I’ve searched and searched!” He yells and grasps Wade’s chest bringing them almost nose-to-nose. “They’re doing worse things! _Worse!_ ”

 _“And what?!”_ The alpha roars back and grabs the omega’s shoulders, shaking him. “ _What?!_ What will you do?! Stop them?! Stop them like a _hero_?! Fuckin’ hell, Peter!!” He’s exasperated and lets the other go suddenly, making Peter stumble back from the force.

Wade heaves a sigh as he runs a hand down his face. “What happened to you…” he asks solemnly and looking at Peter he sees the look of a man so hollow and exhausted –void of any warmth.

“I don’t know.” Peter says simply and Wade couldn’t help but think that this conversation happened before.

He pushes that thought aside and attempt to reach out to Peter but he takes a step back. “Peter, please. I’ll help you get them, we all will. Just not this way. You want to stop the bad guys like you always do, I see that. But you don’t need to _hurt_ all these people. We _need_ Spider-Man. We need the Spider-Man who makes everyone feel _safe_.”

He looks at Wade with a blank stare and heavy silence fills the air. As if Peter’s decided on something, he raises a brow and saunters slowly to the dumpster, his gaze challenging the alpha’s.

“Fury, Tony, Steve…” The brunette starts enumerating and raises a digit with each name, “Bruce, ‘Tasha, Clint, Thor, Rhodey…” He trails and gives a devious smile and it makes Wade’s blood run cold in realization that Peter _knows_ the new members. “Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, and Wanda Maximoff.” Peter stands casually as he grabs the lid of the dumpster. “Including you, that’s 12. So… Ideally, you all can fit nicely here with room to spare. Rather you than these fake corpses! I’m not an idiot, Wade!” A quick tug and he sends the dumpster to the other side of the alley, banging it next to Wade.

The alpha curses under his breath, readying to fight but a in a blink, Peter shoots a web and in the direction Wade fears. The omega pulls effortlessly and swiftly and the next thing Wade knows is Peter’s holding Wanda by the throat.

“Hm.” Peter gazes unimpressed at the person in his hands. Instinctively, Wade makes a move to get Wanda away from him but he visibly squeezes tighter and Wanda whimpers in pain. Her hands claw at Peter’s wrist in a futile attempt to free herself.

“Peter, stop this!” Wade demands.

Of course, he’s unaffected. “Let her go!” The alpha tries again.

“I’m very upset, Wade. The supposed mightiest heroes can’t do an ambush well. I’ve locked in everyone’s presence not even a minute and I’ve waited, given myself in a vulnerable position, let myself be _held_ by you, and still…” He throws Wanda to the wall behind him and quickly flicks a web holding her. “Still… _nothing._ I thought, I would be _entertained_ at least a bit. Actually no. I _didn’t_ _expect_ anything from _them_. My goal was to get you on _my side_ but it seems that sweet talk won’t get you anymore. But I don’t want any of our time spent here to be wasted.” Peter reaches his hand to Wanda again and Wade fears Peter’s going to hurt her again, but then, unexpectedly, he pulls the webbing off and she lands on the ground kneeling with a ‘thud’.

Peter kneels on one knee before her. “You’re Wanda Maximoff, aren’t you?” He asks deceptively polite. “May I call you ‘Wanda’? Yeah? Okay.” He says conversationally even when Wanda doesn’t answer. Her eyes flicker to Wade’s and he shakes his head telling her don’t do anything to provoke him. And _do_ _not_ use her mind powers on Peter.

“Tell me, Wanda… ” Peter says again as he stands up and holds a hand out to Wanda. She flickers her eyes to Wade’s again and he gives a hesitant nod. So she takes the hand helping her up. “Are you tired?”

Wanda’s nervous, the alpha can tell. All her training to contain emotion is divested before Peter. “Of course not.” She says feigning strength.

“Oh? Why?”

“We’re heroes. We make _sure_ that people are safe and villains like you are captured.”  Wanda answers heatedly. Wade’s ready to attack Peter if ever he takes offense to that but once again his response is unexpected.

Peter _laughs_ goodheartedly. “How cute!” He clutches his sides as he laughs hard. “Oh boy! Hey Steve!” He hollers at the exact direction where Cap is. “Steve! Did you teach her that?!” He asks with pure glee and excitement. “Oh wow…” He says as he wipes a tear when his laughter dies down. Peter turns to a confused Wanda. “Adorable. Unfortunately, _it’s the wrong answer_. You know, before I became… _like this_. It was _my_ job to mentor; how about I school you, young _hero?_ ”

Wade didn’t have time to think, and he immediately makes a move to protect Wanda.

And everything goes wrong after that.

* * *

 

Wade’s right when he concludes that if Peter aims his aggression on them, they won’t win. Peter is prepared beyond what they expect.

They are in a great disadvantage. Other than Peter becoming more powerful, they have different intentions. He’s fully devoted to harm them, to take them down and maybe even _kill_ ; while Wade and the others only want to incapacitate Peter enough to take him in.

But as Peter unleash all his might and defenses against them, the Avengers find themselves literally fighting for their lives.

Now, they lay in a heap of wounded and unconscious mess. Wade pants heavily and kneels with his katana as a support to hold him up as his legs are torn off from by his own _mate_. His eyes trail after Peter who drops the now unconscious de-winged Falcon on the ground without a care. He meets Wade’s eyes as he saunters, a shadow of a smile graces his features.

The rogue omega walks slower with every team member he comes across. Almost everyone is knocked out - Iron-Man with his armor torn piece to piece and his arc reactor a couple of feet away. Barely breathing Cap and War Machine. Thor, who got close to beating Peter, now lay with his head bleeding profusely since Peter seized the opportunity of hitting him _hard_ when he threw Mjolnir.

 _Bruce Banner_ is off the side shivering and sweating profusely from the serum Peter injected him with that suppressed the _Hulk._ Scott’s helmet is crushed somewhere in a pile where he, Clint, and Natasha lay.

He stops before Wanda, who’s barely conscious. Wade makes a sound of retaliation but his lungs are burning and the movement causes his body to stumble forward.

The alpha looks with panic and desperation when Peter knelt down and grabs Wanda’s face making her turn to the others “Look.” He says. “Do you see?” Wanda shivers and tears from pain escapes her. “ _Look! At them! Do you see?!”_ He rages shaking her, making her open her eyes.

“Y-Yes…” She chokes out a sob.

He stops shaking her. “ _Everyone_ gets tired!   _Everyon_ e has a weakness. Even gods – _”_ He turns her to Thor. “–and monsters.” And then to Bruce.  “You understand, Wanda?” Peter smiles and Wanda nods her head, anger in her eyes. “Good.”

Before Peter lets her go, Wanda gets the strength to say, “Y-you said that everyone has a w-weakness... Let’s make you face yours…!” And Wanda does what Wade _forbids_ her to do against Peter. With a flick of her hand, red wisp seeps into Peter’s mind and red engulfs his eyes.

Peter lets out a sharp cry and throws Wanda on the pavement hard. The effect doesn’t even last a minute on Peter as he shakes it out. But the red of Wanda’s spell still remains in his eyes as he looks at her shaky form.

“You think… you can make me _weak_ from my own fears?! You think I don’t see that every waking day?!” He yells and in that moment, Wade _knows_ the omega’s going to kill Wanda as he takes a blade strapped on his thigh.

Wade loves Peter, with everything he has.

Would give anything for him.

Will choose him before anyone and anything.

Wade always believes that even after all these years, _his_ Peter is still in there somewhere. But as he looks around and see _their_ friends –family, wounded and on the brink of fatality. Doubt overshadows him.

And Wanda is like a daughter to him. She did so well in fighting but Peter’s speed proved to be her weakness. Wade can’t lose her like this. The alpha in him decides to protect _his_ child from the _monster_. So without thinking, Wade gets up on his knees and takes out the gun _Peter made_ and _takes the shot._

All the chaos dies down in that moment; even the loud booming sound of the bullet leaving the barrel didn’t seem to make a sound. All Wade hears is Peter’s body falling to the ground, and his own scream of anguish.

He did it.

He shot his _own mate_.

It hurts to think, as he gazes at Peter’s unmoving body, that the man who always believed that everyone can be saved became corrupted himself.

Time eludes Wade as he closes his eyes and wonder at how everything went to hell with them. And the sight of Peter turning to him with a look of expectancy and disappointment as he falls lifelessly haunts the alpha’s mind.

Peter looked at him as if it isn’t the first time he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one dies! Physically at least. :(
> 
> Thank you for reading! (´⌣`ʃƪ)  
> Lemme know what you think!


	3. And We’re Only Several Miles From The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!
> 
> ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> Onwards!

**22 days after**

**2:45 PM –Avengers Tower**

 

The past weeks has been trying for the team.

Wanda barely talks to him, Clint needed to go home to his family and recuperate there. Sam, Scott, Rhodey, and Natasha are still in a poor condition but thankfully healed enough to not be in intensive care. Tony and Cap are doing well, capable of walking around normally now. They opt for Bruce to go and relax for a while after all that, but with the promise of a checkup every other day to see how his health is going. And Thor has to go back to Asgard for a bit.

Now, the tower isn’t as cozy as Wade remembers. Not realizing how nice they have it before. How  _ easy _ it is. Tension is even higher with Peter strapped down in one of the highly secured infirmary in the tower. Much to their surprise, the rogue omega survived the shot.  They’re all relived yet Wade carries the weight of the guilt of  _ shooting _ his mate. Of course, Wade used firearms against from their previous fight with Peter but with confidence that the omega can dodge them enough to not be fatal.

There’s only one gun and one bullet that can hit Spider-Man 100%. Wade looks at the said gun on his hand, its smooth metallic surface reflecting his unmasked face.

Wade remembers the day Pater gave it to him.

\--

**3 years ago**

“Ya rang, sweet thang?” The alpha clad in red strolls in Peter’s lab at Stark Tower and winks when the omega turns to face him. He shakes his head at the older man’s greeting with an amused smile on his face.

“I made you something.” Peter walks closer to Wade and he does the same, walking in the younger’s lab and the automatic door slides close behind him leaving them alone in the room. Eyeing the box his omega is holding, he ponders what could be inside. 

“I need you to be open-minded about this, Wade.” The brunette says seriously but with a hint of worry making Wade hesitant but he nods nonetheless.

Peter exhales a breath of relief and he pulls the lid up and reveals a pistol. It looks similar to Wade’s Desert Eagle but this one is sleeker and pure black. He doesn’t know what to make of it.

Peter’s always hated guns after what happened to his uncle. He doesn’t touch one if he can help it, and him making a gun is setting the gears in the alpha’s head working.  Wade gives a half-hearted chuckle trying to have a positive outlook, “Babe, we have a whole storage full of my weapons, what’s special about this one?”

“This can land a hit on me without fail.” Peter answers and Wade doesn’t like that reply one bit and it’s obvious from the frown on his masked face and how he shakes his head with a step back.

Anyone would take that sign to stop talking but Peter’s ever insistent and continues on. “I’ve designed it specifically to bypass the conditions my senses require to register it as a threat.” He pulls out the pistol and sets the box aside on the desk next to them. 

“This bullet--” Peter says as he pulls out the magazine housing one bullet and it’s colored silver, coincidentally. “This bullet is laced with a serum that will slow –almost stop- my healing factor and it also won’t trigger my spidey sense so it  _ will _ hit. But the serum can only work if you hit a major organ. Just shooting a limb won’t work to incapacitate me. So I ask you to land a fatal hit.”

His brown eyes look at Wade’s, searching the alpha’s face, bracing for a reply. For what seemed like an eternity of tension and pause, Wade manages to choke out one question.  _ “Why?” _

Resignation is evident in Peter’s eyes as he takes a step back. “My senses are warning me of something… someone…”

“Who is it?” The alpha grits out at the idea that someone is threatening his omega.

Peter gives a sad smile but tears are prickling his hazel eyes. “All of you.”  

Wade opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. So Peter continues. “Ever since… ever since I’ve miscarried… my instincts are kicking into haywire. Everything and everyone’s a threat to me. I’ve even been making… making weapons and strategies to defeat our  _ friends. _ That’s why… that’s why you need  _ this. _ ” He thrusts the pistol in the older man’s hand making him grasp it. “I trust you to pull that trigger.”

It astounds Wade in how Peter is willing to die than to harm others. He knows that his mate has no control over what his senses are telling him but Peter’s selflessness will make him think otherwise. The alpha doesn’t know how to handle this situation –a situation wherein someone willingly gives another the power and means to kill them.

All Wade know is that he can never bring himself to do what the omega is asking. “I can’t, Peter…” He answers in resignation. “You know I’ll never—” He continues but Peter talks over him.

“Please…! Just… just take it. It’s only for contingency measures.”

“You’re asking me to  _ kill _ you!” Wade cries out in distress.

“I’m asking you to save everyone _from_ _me_!”

\--

**Present**

_ “You shoot me without hesitance. Promise me, Wade.” _

He doesn’t promise and walks away after that.

Wade eyes the gun and wonder, had he pulled the trigger earlier, how much difference could it have done?

Then again, having only one bullet leaves him only one sure chance and right moment to use it. That’s why Peter only made one bullet. So Wade won’t hesitate. So when he takes the shot, it’s with complete intent to take him down.

Even when their bond on the omega’s end seems to be severed, Wade’s continue on. Peter’s still his omega. To harm him is against Wade’s instincts, fighting him is already taking a toll on him mentally, and the thought of potentially killing him is burning his insides.

So he never really did have the intent to use it. That is when he threatened to kill who Wade considers his kid.

The kid, who hardly talk to him anymore, after that ordeal. At first, Wade thinks it’s because Wanda’s just shaken and weary but he knows she faced worse than that; losing her brother and parents and all. 

But then Wade notices the look of disdain she’s been giving him. He’s afraid to lose Wanda, but it seems he did for a reason unknown to him right now.

\--

A few days past and they’re finally ready –morally and physically- to have a meeting to officially talk about what happened.

As Wade observes them, barely listening to their individual reports that sounds robotic. The initial reports  _ are _ meant to be technical and rational but this time it sounds like it’s from a textbook. Even when they try to segue a few jokes from some things that happen to them a couple of days ago, Wade can still sense their trauma.

“I shouldn’t have let you guys help. I was right when I decided to do it alone.” He says out of the blue.

“We volunteered, Wade. We wanted to help.” Cap replies and the others nod.

“Peter is just as important to us.” Tony adds. Wade knows that perhaps apart from him, Tony is the one who loves Peter the most. They’ve got that Father-Son dynamic after all.

And then after a moment of silence, Thor speaks. “Young Peter… he wasn’t that powerful as I recall.”

“He was.” Wade answers quickly. “He just… didn’t see the need to apply himself that much.” He adds and smiles a little. “He was insecure as fuck. Never occurring to him that with all his gifts, he can out best anyone. Always thinking he isn’t good enough, that all he can do is be in the background and stay there with content.”

“And now he can murder us.” Sam comments and Wade turns to him in a warning to choose his words. Although, he can’t blame the fairly recent member. He never knew Peter. He and the others never met the man the first members care deeply about.

“Look, man. We understand he’s your mate. We’ll fight on your side no matter what, you know that. But…” Falcon shakes his head in exasperation, motioning to everyone in the room who’s been injured except for Fury but he looks as pained as they are. “But this is out of control. Too personal. We don’t know what we’re fighting for.”

Wade thinks for a moment if he  _ can  _ tell their story. And he looks up and sees Tony and Cap look at him pleading; asking to tell them. And he looks around seeing all of them worn, hurt, and worried yet so patient.

The ex-merc never imagined he’d have this, people worrying about him. And he’s thankful for all they’ve done.

He decides that it’s the least he can do. Even when it still pains him to recall, he tells them what happened.

“Peter made this dysfunctional family… well… functional…” Wade gives a small smile and look at the first batch of Avengers and they return the smile remembering. “He’s my mate, yes. But before that, Peter was theirs.” And he motions to Tony and the others. 

“He was their young intern, student, protégé, at first. Then he became their son… little brother… nephew. He’s family.  And then I came along and not gonna lie… these folks here are quite a hurdle to get Peter’s hand. But of course, I proved myself and became part of their family. Years later we decided to complete our family. We wanted a child.” 

Wade feels his heart constricting at that but he manages to still smile and motion to the first A-Team. “You should’ve seen these hard asses. Cap was nose deep in baby books. Tony and Rhodey trying to assemble a crib. Natasha and Pepper shopping for baby clothes and toys. Bruce practicing on making baby formula like it’s a science project. Clint and Thor sewing baby blankets. And Fury holding interrogations for potential nannies.” He titters at those memories but it dies down quickly.

“We were so ready –all of us.” Wade continues with a grim look on his face. “But we weren’t ready for what followed… especially Peter.”

 

**3 years ago**

The ticking of the clock seems to be the only thing they hear as silence befalls upon the room. Wade tightens his arm around Peter’s shoulder with his other hand upon his omega’s. Normally, the alpha talks a lot. But this time, he can’t bring himself to speak first. To break the ice. Bruce and another doctor wait patiently for Peter to say something.

He sees the brunette swallow as tears refuse to fall from his eyes and he gives a curt smile at the doctors. “I see… thank you, for your help. I… if it’s alright, I would like to rest.”

Bruce conceals his sadness and only nods as the other doctor remains professional and reminds them of the maintenance Peter needs to recuperate. The couple thanks them as they leave and when the door closes, Wade expects Peter to break down again but he only stares out into space with his eyes on the impersonal cold white tiled floor of the hospital in SHIELD’s facility.

“Pete.” The alpha calls out to him but he doesn’t respond and he worries every second. “We can always—”

“Why can’t I have this one…good..thing?” Peter asks shakily and his eyes never leaving the floor.

“Hey.” Wade says and gently cups Peter’s face to turn to him and look him in the eye. “This isn’t your fault. Alright? I know you may be tired of hearing that, but it really isn’t your fault. You’re not alone in this. I know how it feels to lose a child, remember? I lost my Ellie and ever since then I’ve gotten worse, with my sketchy morals and voices in my head. I kill myself almost bi-weekly back then. I told myself nothing good will come my way again. But then I met  _ you _ . _ You _ gave me life again. You give hope to everyone, Pete. So please, don’t lose yours.”

A few seconds later, Peter shows his heartbreak once more and cries heavily. Wade soothes him as best he could while holding the omega in his arms as he does a week ago when Wade finds Peter on the living room floor screaming for his alpha and the horror of the reality that he miscarried dawns on them.

\--

A month later, Peter’s body fully recovered as if nothing happened. And Wade can feel his mate’s frustration at that. Like his body didn’t terminate the life of who would be their child; as if he just got out of a fucking cold.

Still, Wade thinks that things are doing well. That Peter isn’t carrying the burden of being incapable of having a child as much as he did. But then, he comes at them with a proposal –an idea.

“We can remove my powers temporarily.” Peter says to his teammates -family with confidence. And they look at each other in worry.

“Why?” Wade asks for the others.

“My healing factor is what’s causing the termination of my pregnancy. Thinking it’s a parasite. So what we have to do is turn it off, just long enough for me to carry full-term.” He answers.

They tell him it’s dangerous since he’s around  _ them, _ the Avengers. And while the public may not know he’s Spider-Man, the public  _ knows _ Peter Parker is Deadpool’s mate. Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s successor. Peter Parker is one of the SI’s best scientists. A lot of threats have come his way as his normal self just as much as his alter ego and a lot of those he got out of  _ because _ of his powers.

Of course, they’re confident they can keep him safe. But worry is always there so it is in their better judgment not to agree to Peter’s scheme.

But then he looks at them with those eyes full of sorrow and loss that’s all too familiar as they reflect all they have lost in the past individually. And they acknowledge the fact that Peter trusts them this much. For them to keep him safe when he’s vulnerable. In turn, Peter’s protected and saved them numerous times in the past so it’s more than fair to do the same now.

Wade and the team tell themselves that if they can save the world, how can they fuck this up?

\--

Turns out, you shouldn’t be asking that because the world will take that as a challenge.

Almost eight months into the pregnancy, Peter goes missing.

The moment they find out where he is, Wade becomes  _ Deadpool _ again. And just when he thinks he have seen the worst brutal things, he finds Peter screaming helplessly –agonizingly at a heap of blood a few feet away.

It’s their baby, lifeless and mutilated beyond mending.

\--

**Present**

“They just… tore him out. And left him there.” That’s where Wade ends the story, biting his lip repressing the grief from the memory.

“We thought Peter bounced back from that.” Tony adds. “He acted normally but often he prefers to be alone. We thought, it’s PTSD, or depression, and gave him all the support he needed. But we didn’t  _ think _ he’s snapped that hard. Peter’s been the best of us when it came to goodness.”

Silence overtakes the room. And after a while, Scott says. “So he really is just a victim, huh.” And they nod.

“We’re not saying what he’s doing now is justifiable. But we just want you to understand that he was never this terrifying monster you might see him now.” Cap replies.  “Please give him a chance if ever he comes back to us.”

\--

A couple of hours later Wade stands on the other side of the two-way mirror seeing through the infirmary Peter’s held in. His torso, wrists, and legs held down with Vibranium enforced straps Tony specifically made for him. The relief of his mate surviving washes over Wade again and thanks that monstrosity of a new suit Peter has for being a factor why the shot isn’t fatal.

But he’s still unconscious with the life support helping him heal from the wound of the gun shot as it punctured his lung. Although the doctors did say that there are signs that his healing factor’s slowly starting to kick in.

Wade presses his hand on the glass imagining how it will feel like to hold Peter. Ever since he’s been held here, he hasn’t done so. He couldn’t do it. Feeling so goddamn guilty about it even when Wade knows what he did is right at that moment.

“What is it?” Wade asks as he feels Wanda standing behind him.

It takes her a moment to speak. “Banner said he has completed studying Peter’s new suit. If you would like to see.”

“Maybe later. I probably would sleep through his lecture anyway.” The alpha replies blandly.

“Okay.” She plainly says and Wade inclines his head at that.

Don’t get him wrong, she isn’t a social butterfly to begin with. But before this, she’s more vocal, and open –acting like a normal teenager, being as stubborn and rebellious as one. Now, she’s back to her wary self. At least, around him.

And honestly, Wade’s already thinking about a lot of things, and he can’t add this as one of them.  So he turns to her fully and asks if she has been avoiding him or is it just his imagination or something else.

“Why did you attempt to kill him?” Wanda answers with another question after a moment and nods at Peter’s direction behind Wade. The alpha narrows his eyes at her, reigning in the anger bubbling up at accusation of that question.

“He’s your mate, isn’t he?” She says and steps closer to Wade, her eyes bearing into his. “His life should be more important than mine!”

So that’s what she’s mad about, Wade understands. Wanda, even when she seems distant and realistic, has always been in love with the bond of an alpha and omega. She’s a beta, both her and her late twin brother, Pietro. But they are both born from an alpha and omega parents. Wade knows how she longs for them; he sees it even more whenever she sees an alpha and omega couple. He sees how she projects her parents in them, she’s told Wade that her parents perished with her father shielding her mother in an attempt to protect her and that stuck to her at how strong their bond is.

And to see Wade, an alpha, intentionally land a killing blow to  _ his  _ omega must have disillusioned her.

Wanda shakes her head when Wade still doesn’t give an answer but he takes a few steps closer to her. “You won’t even stay by his side now!” She snarls as she steps back for each step Wade takes until she’s backed up to a wall. 

“What kind of Alpha are you!?” She exclaims and Wade pounds his fist on the wall above her head strong enough to leave a dent and making her flinch. The alpha looms over her with his face mere inches away from hers.

Her eyes remains challenging and a part of Wade appraise her innate courage. But that’s for later. “I shot him because I protected  _ you _ .” He says lowly, voice shaking from disappointment at her. “I’ve lost my children before. I can’t… I can’t lose one more. What kind of alpha am I? The kind who will protect his children even from his own  _ mate _ . Because losing a child hurts so  _ fucking much _ , Wanda!” And he pounds his fist again –softer this time- on the wall and backed off leaving her there.

\--

That evening Wade goes patrolling the city to relax a little.

The criminals are back on the streets and he decides to unwind by catching some petty criminals and saving random citizens.

Now Deadpool sits on a building’s rooftop ledge sipping soda from the extra-large cup he ordered with a finished bag of Mexican food next to him as company. He sighs feeling the crisp evening breeze as autumn is almost at its last leg. He tries to relax and finds himself imagining those times when Spidey and him were merely friends –‘barely acquaintances’ the younger man would say. Wade smiles at that.

Every night Wade tries to find him and make it a game if he can surprise the arachnid-themed hero. A few times he succeeds a lot he fails. Spider-Man will give a snappy remark and always make a move to leave but Wade will always bribe him with free food so he’ll stay for  _ just a few more minutes _ .

Just a few more minutes.

Wade would give anything to have those few minutes back. 

To tease Peter and he’d push the alpha’s shoulder as he laughs.

To watch the city lights flicker and unbeknownst to the younger, Wade’s gaze lingers on him through the corner of his eyes.

To sit closer beside Peter each time Wade feels he’s warming up to him.

To nervously nudge his pinky at the omega’s and slowly his larger hand encloses the smaller’s for the first time.

Wade’s hands close to a fist next to him as he reminisces.

He heaves a sigh and shakes his head. Instead, Wade lets his mind go to more mundane things like getting groceries, terrorizing Stark’s new interns, roughing up Natasha and Clint’s trainees tomorrow. The alpha decides that maybe he’ll just go for a stroll tomorrow, and sign a few autographs or whatever. Grab some churros and ice cream. 

Then his phone rings, cutting his musings for his plans for tomorrow.

“Yeah?” He answers.

“Wade.” Cap’s stern voice holds a relieved tone making Wade’s heartbeat slowly pick up at the possible news. 

“Peter’s awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now realize the challenge of updated two fics at the same sched xD I MAY Hiatus this for a while to finish 'A Meeting with your Potential Love Life' first. depends i guess ;_;
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading!  
> Lemme know what you think!


	4. Can’t We Stay Here For a Minute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it breaks him that no matter how many times he says it, it can’t change what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHH (≧∀≦) I never thought this will hit 120~+ kudos anytime soon and it did for the last chapter!  
> Thanks guys!
> 
> Here's an update for thanks! It's a short one though ;_; 
> 
> Onwards!

_  
Then his phone rings, cutting his musings for his plans for tomorrow._

_“Yeah?” He answers._

_“Wade.” Cap’s stern voice holds a relieved tone making Wade’s heartbeat slowly pick up at the possible news._

_“Peter’s awake.”_

 

Wade gets there and sees Steve and Natasha watching Tony and Peter from the other side of the two-way mirror. He slowly walks next to them, eyes not leaving the sight of the pseudo father and son. Tony sits by Peter’s bedside with his hand on atop the omega’s. Wade can see he’s talking but it seems one-sided as Peter just stares at Tony from the corner of his eyes –his expression blank and unfeeling, not granting any reaction to anything the older man says.

Tony gives a forced smile after he says “Don’t worry, kiddo. We’ll get you up and running in no time.” His eyes tear up but refuse to shed them. “We’ll take care of you.” He adds with full conviction and Wade feels Natasha turn her head to the side away from them while Cap takes in a breath.

Wade can only look at Peter, studying him; mind running at what he’s going to do next. He prays that somehow, he’s better. That he’s not out for blood. That he’s back on _their_ side. That everything is back to the way it was. But Wade knows that people don’t just change like that in a heartbeat. He knows that things don’t suddenly fall into place.

But when Wade looks at Peter, he couldn’t help but hope.

A couple of minutes run by with the older alpha telling things that happened in the past few months, just casual things. And Tony ends his ‘conversation’ with Peter with another smile –understanding and sincere. “I gotta go. You get some rest, okay?” And _The_ Tony Stark –a man who’s ego is as large as his building- _leans down_ to take Peter’s hand and press his lips on the pale skin of Peter’s knuckles.

And that sight just breaks them. Natasha bats her eyes, trying to dry her tears, and Cap takes a breath with sadness clear in his eyes.

In Wade’s mind he debate how much of a coward he is. How he couldn’t do what they could do. Couldn’t bring himself to sit beside Peter, his _mate_ . Terrified at how he will look at him after hurting him. Anger fills Wade for doing so well in protecting everyone including himself; but unable to do it to the person who matter to him the most.

Mind swimming, he doesn’t notice that Tony stands next to him and it’s Steve and Natasha by Peter’s side now –soothing him, talking to him. Nat is practically almost lying next to Peter now. Wade inwardly smiles at that. Mama Spider next to her Spider Son.

And goddamn, Wade’s still _here_ . Hiding behind a mirror.

“Who do you see?” Tony’s voice takes the younger alpha’s attention back and Wade partially turns his head to him.

_‘Who do I see?’_

He opens his mouth, trying to find the answer as his gaze lingers to his omega.

 _His_ omega.

The end to his beginning.

He who Wade reached for beyond the flames and rubble. Beyond the smoke and ashes. Beyond the storm and snowfall.

The man, who Wade will move mountains and oceans just to take back in his arms, is laying beyond a clear glass –waiting. But is he waiting? Is Peter waiting for him?

“You know he is.” Tony says as Wade absentmindedly says that last question out loud.

Wade takes a deep breath, gathering up all the strength he has to take a step to be followed by another and another. The next thing he knows, he’s standing by the foot of Peter’s bed. Steve and Natasha look at the red clad alpha and gives him a brief smile of encouragement before excusing themselves –promising Peter they’ll visit him again tomorrow.

Even as the two leave the connecting room next to this, Wade still stands there stone-still.

He exhales the breath he’s been holding and slowly makes his way to his mate’s bedside; brown eyes following his every step. The closer he gets the more it weighs on him that this is _his_ mate. The once effervescent, doting, and _good_  man reduced to a hallow shell of a man lost in his grief. All because of _Wade's fault_. Regret washes over him harder as he gets closer to the omega.

  
At that point, Wade notices that Peter’s face, earlier void of emotion, slowly gets painted with underlying anger. Wade knows that if his mouth isn’t occupied by the ventilator, he’d be screaming and spitting curses at the alpha. So now, Peter settles for a glare.

When Wade gets to his side, Peter struggles at the bonds for a moment but relents when it won’t budge and sharply turns his head and gaze away from the older man.

Wade knows and feels that this isn’t the conniving and feigning Peter who’s on a rampage to get revenge, no. This is _Peter_ , his mate who’s disappointed and expects _nothing_ from him. Who’s no longer plotting to get Wade on his side.

Peter, who’s furious that the man who promised so much, didn’t get there in time.

Wade’s chest constricts and he falls to his knees crying, hand enclosing Peter’s as he lay his forehead on the omega’s hand –repenting.

And it breaks him that no matter how many times he says it, it can’t change what happened.

But Wade still end up spouting it over and over like a litany.  


“ _I’m sorry…_ _I’m so sorry…_ ”

Had he taken the time to look up, he’d see Peter turn away hiding his own tears falling quietly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we'll have Peter's PoV
> 
> For now the chance to hiatus i planned for this as mentioned on the prev chapter is pretty slim, but I'm still considering it since I do want to update my other much older multi chap. ┐(´д`)┌ we'll see lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Lemme know what you think!


	5. Set on Fire to Keep You Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he’s meant to belong to anyone else but himself, he’d want to be Wade’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys thought the last chapter was sad... boy do I have a surprise for you ;-; NOW WE HAVE PETER'S POV so expect a darker...sadder...realer...take on things. takes place same time previous chapter
> 
> PS i lost control of my tensing because of the constant flashbacks and ongoing emotions the character is going through. sorry for that. imdoingmybest  
> PPS i keep changing the date because im way ahead of AO3's timezone. I posted this almost 1am of April 27
> 
> ONWARDS!

 

Pain.

Pain cutting through his senses; tearing down defenses.

  
Pain shakes his system to its core.

  
Pain that _kills_.

  
There Peter realizes that finally, Wade fired the weapon he gave him.  The one thing that could’ve put a brisk end to all the madness he’s been giving them. Only now did the alpha have the resolve to do it. Now, when his team is lying on the cold hard ground.

 _  
‘Always too late, Wade.’_ Peter thinks as he glance at Wade while his body lost its strength to keep himself up and everything goes dark.

  
\---

After an immeasurable amount of time passes, consciousness creeps over him. Slowly Peter opens his eyes and white light blinds him for a moment. Blinking a couple of times before he opens his eyes wider, even though the best he can do right now is half-open them.

  
Peter’s mind and senses start processing what’s going on, registering that he’s lying on a hospital bed and there’s a beeping sound next to him; surely concluding that he’s hooked up on a life support since he’s been in this situation multiple times in the past.

  
After that conclusion comes the biggest realization.

 _  
He’s still alive_.

  
The wounded omega doesn’t have the time to dwell on that when Tony enters the room with wide eyes and pure relief etched on his features. Peter’s second guess is right, after he got unconscious, SHIELD must’ve picked him up.

  
Fuck, he doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want to see them.

  
Peter doesn’t want them to see him _helpless_ again and be treated like a wounded animal they took in –barely able to lick its own wounds.

  
That thought angers him and makes a move to get up but something unyielding holds him in place. He looks down and sees straps holding him down. _‘Fucking Vibranium.’_ He groans in his head.

  
“Hey Pete…” By now Tony settles to sit by Peter’s bedside and lay his hand on the omega’s head and gently card his fingers through the brunette’s hair like he does years ago. Peter looks at him with a cold stare but Tony doesn’t take any offense to it and he gives a shaky smile, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

  
“We missed you.”

\---

  
Tony as always, talks a lot. He’s not a spontaneous chatterbox like Wade and Peter but when he gets started, he’s a steam roller loaded with words. And everything is about _him –Tony Stark_. About what _he_ did, what _his_ team did, what _his_ company achieved, and to mix it up: about what predicaments _they_ successfully conquered thanks to _him_ and _his_ quick thinking.

  
Everything. Every-fucking-thing is about him.

  
Even now when Peter lays here barely clinging to life, Tony manages to sprinkle every story he’s forcing down the younger’s throat with _his_ glory and immaculate existence. Oh don’t worry, he still remembers about Peter. But he adds that with: ‘I _know what you feel.’_ Or _‘If it were_ me.’ Or something that will take him high on the pedestal again.

  
Peter _liked_ Tony.

  
Especially when he was young and wide eyed.  Peter just _adored_ Tony. He’s the omega’s idol. Everything Peter wanted to achieve, Tony’s done it. So when he took an interest in the young brunette’s potential and gave his support and attention, Peter was elated. 15 years old and he felt that nothing can go wrong, that things were _finally_ going his way. Peter was always ‘Mr. Stark!’ this and ‘Mr. Stark!’ that.  So hungry for his affection and attention the young dreamer didn’t notice that what he’s becoming is _Tony’s_ legacy.

  
Now, it’s not bad per se, Peter was 18 years old when he was dubbed as the _next Tony Stark_ –sans the playboy antics. They didn’t see him as Peter Parker. They saw him as the next smart dude who will invent cool things for them. Whoever the fuck he was didn’t matter as long as he invented things that’ll make their life more efficient.

  
At that time, Peter realized that... he’s just a filler for someone great. But he was kind and selfless at that time so he thought nothing of it.  So Peter pursued to do just that. Pursued to invent, to study, to design, to pioneer for others. Tony even gave him the _privilege_ to design and develop new tech for the Avengers. Peter took it with open arms because there’s nothing more the omega could want more than keep people safe.

  
Peter worked tirelessly and endlessly. Always hunched down on his desk, eyes focused on books, and elbows deep in making new things that literally would blow up on his face the first couple of times.

  
He did that every day and every night. Mind always racing to what _more_ he can do and how _he’s not enough_ to the point that he didn’t even know _why_ he’s doing it anymore.

  
The belief that kindness must not be done for the pursuit of a reward inspired Peter. But there are times when he wondered… how nice could it be to be seen as he was?

  
In one of the graveyard hours when he’d finally thrown his head back in resign and fatigue, Peter closed his eyes and takes a much needed breath. When he opened his eyes, Peter takes notice around him in the lab, and he keeps seeing one thing.

  
‘Stark’ etched on almost every surface and every item.

 

‘Stark’

_  
‘Stark’_

**  
‘Stark’**

**  
_‘STARK’_ **

  
Peter yelled in frustration and stress as he swept his arms on the table top throwing all the papers and books off the edge. His elbows rested on the desk with his hands gripped through his unruly matted down brown hair that is in desperate need of a wash. He had to catch his breath and almost immediately regrets his behavior. Peter berated himself as he picks everything up from the ground, frazzled.

  
As always, he blamed himself and his stress for acting distastefully even when there’s no one to see it.

  
Mr. Stark was nothing but kind and generous after all. Peter should be thankful that Tony wanted him to dwell in his life because Peter himself had always known that all Peter Parker deserved were _scraps._

  
He remembers laughing that off.

  
But years later after that meltdown, he’d realize that that is the moment that something is seeding inside of him.

 

“--We’ll take care of you.” Those words take the younger brunette back to what’s happening now. Peter realizes that Tony’s now holding the omega’s limp hand as he continues his rambling.

 _  
“_ _We’ll take care of you.”_ Tony says earlier. He claims that devotedly. It’s sweet and touching. Years ago Peter might weep at that.

  
Once upon a time, he basks in the feeling of his father figure taking care of him along his pseudo family. Letting them course him to things that are the best for young and innocent Peter as they say. They’ve been… overly protective. Overbearing. _Controlling_. But it’s because they know what’s best for him. They’re better than him, after all. Far superior than him. So the youngest Avenger then followed what they want religiously.

  
But now Peter’s woken up and had enough. He honestly doesn’t even register anything Tony says because it’s the same thing he’s always been telling. Same story; different people. Same message; different delivery. The message being: “I will make you a better version of _me_.”

  
‘Why does it always have to be _you_?’

  
He wraps up his time with Peter with a kiss on the younger’s hand. It’s supposed to be comforting, but Peter’s completely hollow to his efforts. Just when the omega thinks he can breathe when the alpha left, Steve and Natasha comes in. And they’re identical with Tony. Always about them. Peter drowns their words out, none of them caring to even fathom _why_ he’s become this way.

  
Two years ago when Peter left, he felt _free_. Not worrying if he made mistakes. No worry of anyone judging him. Free from the leash they had on the omega as their trophy boy.

  
Their _perfect_ Peter.

  
Always afraid that he’ll make the same mistakes they did to the point that he lost _himself_. Unable to make _his own fate_.

  
Upon tasting that liberty to decide what he wants, Peter wonders… how could he have lived a life living according to _them_?

  
Peter was better than them. He _is_ better than them; never killed anyone up until that point. Never deceived. He had greater power than most of them yet Peter let himself be _under_ them. He looked up to them… but why? Because they’re his seniors? No, that’s not enough of a reason. They kill and lie. Why would he follow _them_? Why’d he let himself be molded by people who were so convinced that in controlling the life of one will salvage the weight of all the souls they’ve taken?

  
Back then, he’s truly naïve. Young and innocent. Craving acceptance, validation, and _love._

  
Love.

  
He loves Wade.

  
He’s the one thing in Peter’s life that he has the chance to decide on his own. With him, Peter feels the freedom that he doesn’t know he lacks. Wade sees him for _who he is_. He doesn’t see the Avengers’ golden boy. He doesn’t see the _legacy_ of the group of glorious superheroes. He sees _Peter Parker._ The nerdy boy who tags along the Avengers. The orphan boy who seeks to belong with people who will take care of him and in turn take care of them. The imperfect _man_ who’s trying all he can to be faultless because he can’t afford to make mistakes. Wade sees beyond _Spider-Man_ and loves the person beneath.

  
And Peter loves him so much for it. So he fought hard for him then.

  
Because the omega figured: if he’s meant to belong to anyone else but himself, he’d want to be _Wade’s._ Because Peter _knows_ that Wade will let him be himself.

  
He won’t turn him to be a better version of anyone else but Peter’s own. Unlike these people who promise to take care of him as a master would to their dog. Putting a leash on him, make him do tricks, pat his head, and smile at the people who find him to be worthwhile seeing because _they trained their pet so well_.

  
But their _holier-than-thou_ mindset won’t see that, they’ll see him as _family_ when all he really is is their goddamn _pet._

  
And Peter ignores Steve and Natasha as effectively as he does with Tony.

  
After an agonizing amount of time filled with them, _he_ finally goes in the room –the man who loves _Peter._

  
The omega is happy to finally be able to breathe and hopeful brown eyes turn their gaze to Wade.

  
And rage suddenly fills Peter.

  
In Wade’s eyes, Peter sees _regret_. The moment he sees the alpha again a couple of days ago he knows that that is what he is to him. Peter quells that thought down because he’s forgiven Wade just enough to want him in his arms again. But now in this moment Peter finally realizes that that is _all_ his _mate_ sees in him. That is all he sees.

  
He doesn’t see _Peter._ All Peter is to Wade now are _his_ _own_ mistakes and regrets taking life.

  
And Peter _hates him_. Wade’s supposed to love _him._

  
In his incense, the omega struggles to get to him and erase that look on the alpha’s face, completely forgetting about the unrelenting bounds on him. Once again Peter’s caged in their hands only now it manifests physically and he’s so frustrated that all he can do is pettily glare and look away from Wade.

  
Peter hears a thud as the older man’s knees hit the floor and he grabs the younger’s hand –trembling with Wade’s forehead on the back of Peter’s hand as if he’s seeking atonement for _his_ sins.

  
“ _I’m sorry…_ _I’m so sorry…_ ”

  
He hears the older man going on and on.

  
Peter knows that he’s apologizing for his mistakes. Wade wants his fallen omega’s forgiveness so his own consciousness can rest. And then what? They’ll move on and live happily ever after?

  
No…

  
The real person who’s done this to them is out there.

 _  
They_ should be the one grovelling at Peter’s mercy, not Wade.

  
His mate who’s strong and unbreakable cowers to the omega because his conscience haunts him. What he wants from Peter is his pardon and hopefully his love again. Just like the others. They want Peter back because it’s what they need and want: someone who will love and be perfect for them as he did before.

  
‘But what about _me?’_

  
And before Peter knows it, tears are falling down his eyes as well because he’s just so _tired._

  
  
‘You should’ve let me die, Wade.’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... i do mean it when i say i love this story. even when its.. economically better for me to hiatus it xD and you guys have been commenting such kind words! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> And please let me know what you think or feel!


	6. You Used to Be My Favorite Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Wade gets a glimpse of the old Peter, he knows his mate is still in there somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS (´⌣`ʃƪ) The responses for the previous chapter is OVERWHELMING (╥_╥) you guys dont know how much it means to appreciate Peter's POV. its sorta the make or break chapter for this whole thing, honestly. the problem now is, i dont know if i can top the prev chap xD this is less sad so... not sure if thats good or bad lol
> 
> I'm really busy with work so i'm so sorry for the delayed final chap for my other fic.
> 
> Anyways, we're back to Wade's PoV  
> Onwards!

 

A month later, Peter’s recovered enough not to be in intensive care anymore and almost everyone’s been visiting him in the room he’s recuperating in once in a while. Fortunately, he’s not showing any signs of violence. He’s just quiet and prefers to keep his vocal response sparse and impersonal.

Wade keeps track of all those people as he watch from the other side of the two-way mirror. He’s spending time in that adjacent room quite often nowadays.

  
Tony is Peter’s most frequent visitor aside from Wade. Bringing Peter’s meals and attending to his needs all the while chatting away even when the omega would only nod or shake his head or give a one word response if he’s lucky.

  
Second to that is Cap and Bruce. Cap doesn’t talk as much as Tony does, preferring to be a silent company which Peter likes better, Wade thinks. Adorably there’s that time when Cap is on his tablet and he needs help in some app and he asks Peter’s help and the brunette does with that same patience he always does whenever Cap’s having his senior moments.

  
Every time Wade gets a glimpse of the old Peter, he knows his mate is still in there somewhere. Even if there are times that he feel that his mate is unreachable, a part of Wade still believes, and he goes with it.

  
It drives him to keep on watching from the background and it warms Wade’s heart to see all their friends _try_.

  
Bruce is mostly there for medical attention since the good doctor is socially awkward at best. But he does try to talk science to Peter although the younger wouldn’t show any enthusiasm to it which is disheartening since Peter’s always been a big fan of Bruce Banner. But Bruce will always give him a sincere and understanding smile not taking any offense.

  
Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, and Thor visit as much as they could with their busy schedules often bringing with them stories of their adventure in their missions or just in their daily life and the promise of taking Peter along ‘when he gets well’.

  
Surprisingly, Scott accompanies Peter quite often for someone he’s never met. Then again, the size of the other omega’s self-preservation is equivalent to the ants he commands. And another surprise is that, out of all the people that visit him, Peter responds to Scott the most. At least, less cold than he is towards the others.

  
Maybe because he doesn’t know Scott from before so he doesn’t hold any connection to him. Not needing to put a front or to make a new mask. Or maybe because he’s a fellow omega? Whatever the reason, Wade is glad that Peter has a semblance of a friend here even if he doesn’t see it in his old teammates.

  
Sam would only visit a handful of times and when he does, he’d just stay for a few minutes and leave Peter books to read. Which Peter does and those light novels would be their topic when they talk with each other. With Sam working in a support group from before is extremely helpful since he knows how to ease Peter in a way that isn’t imposing.

  
Wade can’t help but feel grateful to the team for not holding a grudge against Peter. The older members of the team he never doubted would forgive Peter but the new members; Wade didn’t think they would welcome Peter this much.

  
Wanda, on the other hand, never visited. And he’s not disappointed at that. Wade totally understands.

  
He visits often although Peter doesn’t acknowledge his… ex in any way. He’d just read the novels Sam gave and ignore the alpha completely. Or just go to sleep –pretend to sleep. But it doesn’t stop Wade to run his mouth. He’d talk to him about random things –almost about anything and everything except about what they really need to talk about.

  
Wade just doesn’t have it in him right now.

  
He couldn’t _bear_ the heated glare the omega gives him every time he tries.

  
But as days pass, the alpha’s gathered the strength to confront Peter about it.

  
\---

  
Wade’s known from long ago that he has shit luck, it manifests again today when he _finally_ decides to come to Peter’s room to talk but alas, he finds the room empty. A string of curses flies out of his mouth as he dashes out yelling about the situation and halts when he runs into Pepper.

  
“What are you screaming about?!” She exclaims at Wade.

  
“Peter’s missing!” He shouts at her, expecting her to break into panic but she only gapes and then shakes her head realizing something.

  
“Oh… I let him out.” Pepper answers simply like it isn’t the most troubling thing she’s done. To be fair, it may not be.

  
“You _what?!”_

  
\---

  
Wade and Pepper get to the rooftop discussing about her decisions in life in just letting Peter _out_ because of the decision that _he needed fresh air._

 _  
‘He does!’_   Is what Pepper insisted adamantly even when Wade enumerated the reasons why Peter is kept in a highly secured room with almost every item is made of Vibranium except the duvet and pillows of course. That’s just dumb.

  
The only thing that is alleviating Wade’s worry is the fact that Stark put a tracking band on Peter’s wrist –also made of the same indestructible material- so if ever he does stray too far, they can find him. Wade’s just too paranoid earlier to remember that.

  
They round the corner and there a couple of feet away the alpha sees Peter just standing looking out into the distance as he lean on his arms on the railings. Seeing Peter there, Wade lets out the breath he doesn’t know he’s holding.

  
“See?” Pepper says with a motion of her hand to the brunette. Wade glances at her and she gives him that cocky smile and the ‘I told you so’ look. She pats his arm as a sign of encouragement and nudges him in the direction of where Peter is before she walks off like she just played matchmaker on two muggles and not two people who’s got a background of mass murder.

  
Nonetheless, Wade takes a breath and goes to where Peter is innocently standing. Almost every step he takes, his mind flashes back to the aggressive Peter who’s been wreaking havoc and it greatly contrasts the man standing there under the clear blue sky.

  
The alpha gets to him with a few distance between them, not wanting to provoke the other in any way. And there Wade just stares at Peter, studying his expression and all he can read is calmness and deep in thought. He follows the brunette’s gaze and sees him watching the agents training on the grounds with a some of them just horsing around like it’s a school physical ed.

  
Soon enough, Wanda and Sam step out into grounds as well.

  
“She has extraordinary powers.” Peter suddenly says taking the alpha’s attention to him. Wade looks at him again a bit worried if he’s mad at Wanda, but his face remains solemn.

  
“Yeah.” He answers simply. “We’re still training her though.”

  
This whole conversation is a bit strange to Wade and kind of awkward considering the fact that it’s borderline _casual_. And Peter’s the one who’s engaging in a conversation. Wade doesn’t want to think that he’s plotting something but the possibility is there. But since he’s not fully recovered, he’s pretty sure the omega won’t try something just yet. He’s not reckless.

  
So Wade just lets out a breath and continues. “I’m focusing more on her getting comfortable with herself and her powers. She’s been through a lot so I want her enjoy her time more than weigh her with hero-ing. We’ll get there eventually.”

  
“I see.” Is all Peter says and a moment passes again in silence with him just watching the people poignantly while Wade just looks at _him_.

  
He’s had every intention to confront Peter about what happened between them, how they can maybe resolve. But in his planned scenario, they’re in the room and Peter ignoring him in silence. Wade _never_ imagined he’ll be standing here outside so calm and serene.

  
He mentally slaps himself for over thinking again. He reckons he should just start saying something and go from there. Whatever happens will happen.

  
“Listen, Pete—“

  
“ _Don’t._ ” Peter cuts him off with that warning, looking at the alpha through the corner of his eyes. And it’s downright _terrifying_. “Don’t.” He says again firmly and this time he turns to Wade. The alpha stands his ground and mentally prepares himself for whatever Peter’s going to do. “Don’t apologize… and don’t say anything anymore.” The younger finishes.

  
Wade relaxes a little realizing Peter’s not going to physically assault him. The omega takes a step towards him, his eyes looking into Wade’s and the alpha sees a hint of vulnerability he recognized from all those years prior. He stops when he’s only a single step away from Wade.

  
“Everything’s changed.” Peter says. “I don’t want you to _try_ and make it up to me. I don’t need _you_ and your words. _You’ve done and said enough_.” He seethes and fixes the alpha with a heated stare before turning away to leave but Wade’s hand catches Peter’s wrist, tugging him back to turn to him.

  
“No! I haven’t!” Wade exclaims, his eyes searching Peter’s. “I haven’t done _enough._ ” He says wavering a little. “Not even close...”

  
And to his chagrin, Peter scoffs like he’s a total joke and says something that pierces his heart. And his grip on Peter’s wrist tightens then resolutely loosens and at last Wade lets him go.

  
To see Peter walk away always hurt. But every time he does, Peter slowly appears to be a stranger.

  
And that’s a thought he’ll never be ready to accept.

  
\---

  
That evening Wade finds it impossible to fall asleep.

  
His eyes thoughtlessly stare up at the ceiling –entranced by the shadows dancing with each passing lights from the city below as he lay on what used to be his shared bed with Peter. He remembers the times where before they sleep; they just lay there and talk. Asking stupid questions to serious conversations; just relishing each other’s company, not wanting to end their time with the inevitability of the need to sleep even with the promise of tomorrow.

  
Often, Peter will fall asleep first and Wade spends the rest of his time being awake just looking at him and take him in his arms. Because he can’t believe how he’s got him.

  
Peter, who can have anyone, chose _him_.

  
Wade’s serious when he decides back then that it’s fine if he and Spider-Man never get together. He just wants the hero to be happy and well. He’d give the world to him if he so wished even without strings attached. That’s how deep Wade is for Peter.

  
He turns to his side, facing where Peter used to lie. It’s a sacred spot that Wade never slept on; he always fluffs the pillows, straightens the blankets, carefully puts the extra cushions the younger has, and lays down a different novel that Peter would read every evening.

  
Wade developed that practice ever since Peter returned from his capture and it stayed with him.

  
His hands hover to reach, landing on what used to be Peter’s pillow and he closes his eyes imagining. Yearning to feel Peter there with him once more

  
To just lay there with him, talk about their day.

  
A faint smile graces his lips as the memories fill him. But then reality catches up to him quicker than he can put up his defenses. The occurrences earlier make its way back to his mind…

  
-

 _“You’ve done and said enough_.”

  
He seethes and fixes the alpha with a heated stare before turning away to leave but Wade’s hand catches Peter’s wrist, tugging him back to turn to him.

  
“No! I haven’t!” Wade exclaims, his eyes searching Peter’s. “I haven’t done _enough._ ” He says wavering a little. “Not even close...”

  
“And you only realize that _now_? Now when we’ve _lost_ _everything!”_   His words burn Wade as amber eyes scorch through him. And his grip on Peter’s wrist tightens then resolutely loosens and at last Wade lets him go.

  
Because he’s right…

_  
Wade could’ve done more._

  
-

  
When all is said and done at the end of the day, the fact is… Peter is _not_ the same anymore. Wade knows that yet he keeps surrounding himself in a delusion that Peter's the _same_. Or at least he will be. That’s why he always makes it a point to fix up Peter’s side of the bed.

  
“Come back to me, Petey…”

 _  
_ Because it keeps his hope that Peter  _will_ come back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the last parts are really sad :/ it got a little hard to write. Wade's adamance is something that's really important in the future progression... and it's something very Wade...I HOPE.
> 
> Also, there's supposed to be an interaction between Fury and Peter. like a texas standoff type of thing but i went against it since someone told me I made Peter a bad 80's villain, it got me a little insecure on how i write him now tbh xD but life goes on so you know...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and feel!!


	7. How Long Can you Walk Around without Knowing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she wants the parts of the story they left out, he’ll be happy to give it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so first part is Wade's PoV then after the page break it'll be Peter's :D

 

A couple of days pass and Peter’s been… good. Well not ‘good’ good, but ‘not homicidal’ good. He’s still cold towards them, yes but the rogue omega hasn’t done anything to harm anyone nor has he tried to escape; which is an improvement. And so Stark and Cap elects that Peter could roam around the headquarters with strict limited access and with at least two Avenger with him.  
  


Of course, they’re not idiots. They know that _that_ could be what Peter’s been waiting for –for them to be lax in their guard on him enough to escape. So on the first couple of times the team let him be escorted by SHIELD agents rather than an Avenger; they even gave Peter every opportunity he can grab to _attempt_ an escape. Even with the tracking device, they know that Peter will still take that risk. They can sense how the omega is itching to leave.  Yet despite that, Peter remains adhering to the rules they set so the decision was finalized.  
  


He’s allowed to roam twice a week  
  


An unspoken desire between the team is also one of the reasons they wanted that. Wade and the others want Peter to feel at home as much as he could and hoping that he will _stay_ even without the burden of a tracking device and still recuperating state.  
  


But Wade knows they’re still far from that fantasy.  
  


\---  
  


Today it’s Wade’s turn to guard Peter. Normally there should be two of them to watch, but often they let the red-clad alpha alone with Peter.  
  


There’s almost no conversation held between them but Wade would be lying if he says that he doesn’t appreciate the mere presence of his ex-husband. Today, Peter decides to go to the garden and read the book Sam gave him.  
  


In the silence that lies between them during these times, Wade would look back to when they’d go on afternoon strolls through the park. Peter will always have a book with him he’d pull out of nowhere, although often he’d put it in Wade’s magic pouch –turning it into his personal library.  
  


Wade remembers there’s that one time in a crucial moment in a mission where instead of a grenade, he accidentally pulls the classic novel _‘Sense and Sensibility’,_ the bad guy looks baffled at that and Wade’s response is to chuck the book at the guy’s face and run away.  
  


He had to buy Peter a new copy before going home that day.  
  


Wade’s inner musings are cut short when he hears the younger man close his book and stand up.  
  


“Time’s up.” He says stoically and the alpha raises his brow in confusion making Peter huff a sigh. “I’m only allowed outside of my room for two and a half hours.” He reminds.  
  


“Oh.” Is all Wade responds with shrug. “You can stay out here longer today if you want. No difference when you’re in your room anyway.”  
  


Peter scowls in contemplation and it’s one of Wade’s favorite expressions on him; when Peter scrunches his nose a little with his brows furrowed, and a little pout on his lips. Wade smiles at that which can be plainly seen since he didn’t wear his Deadpool uniform. These days he favors wearing casual clothes rather his costume since he spends his time watching Peter than taking missions.  
  


The brunette turns away shortly after Wade smiles at him. “No. Schedules should be kept. And I’m tired.” He says and Wade wonders how he can be tired when he’s just been sitting and reading.  
  


Whatever then… if that’s what Peter wants.  
  


“Alrighty.” Wade agrees and stands up, letting the younger walk ahead.  
  


And the walk back to his room is just as silent as before. When they get to the omega’s room, Peter pauses by the door. “Why haven’t you insisted again on talking to me about what happened?” He asks bluntly. “Not thirsty for my forgiveness anymore? Did you _finally_ give up on me?”  
  


Wade should’ve been taken aback by that straightforward and challenging question. But he knows Peter as well as Peter knows him; he knows that Wade’s persistent… that it isn’t in the alpha’s nature to just _drop_ something. Still, Wade can’t find it in himself to be offended by Peter’s question.  
  


“Because you don’t want to forgive me so I won’t ask again and you don’t to talk about it.” He says simply. “You do it in _your own_ time.”  
  


_‘Because my time is up a long time ago._ ’  
  


It’s evident from how Peter’s eyes turn cold so suddenly that he won’t be forgiven _at all_.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Because you don’t want to forgive me.”_  
  


Wade sounds so sure and it takes everything Peter has to not roll his eyes. He’s told the alpha before that _he’s forgiven._ That Peter still _loves_ him. But clearly, Wade doesn’t register that as genuine because Peter isn’t back to the way he used to be and he doesn’t say it in the way Wade _wants_.  
  


So he moves past that and continues his delusion that Peter hasn’t forgiven him.  
  


That his omega is wounded and needs help; that all Peter needs is _time_.  
  


As if a breath of fresh air and a bit of walking will clear his head and make Peter realize that yeah, he should jump back in to their arms. Be happy and live their picture perfect lives again.  
  


_It’s insulting_.  
  


\---  
  


More days pass and Peter’s urge to leave grows. He’d break out of here if he can, but he _can’t_.  
  


He can’t with this oppressive limiter Fury has on him. Peter subconsciously picked at the band around his wrist as they walk back to his assigned prison of a room.  
  


“You cannot take that off.” Says the youngest Avenger, Wanda. She and Wade are supposed to watch Peter for his weekly trip outside his room but at the last minute before escorting the omega back, Wade has to be urgently deployed for a mission leaving the girl with him. They trust her to take Peter back without a hitch. He’s generally okay with Wanda since he doesn’t have a personal grudge against her, as long as she doesn’t use that mind powers on him again that is.  
  


“Obviously.” Peter scoffs answering her statement earlier and lift his wrist with the tracking device hiding the recreation of the serum he created to suppress his powers.  
  


After a few steps, he hears her halt and making Peter turn back to her. “They love you.” She says out of the blue. “They love you very much. Wade even more so.”  
  


“Should I thank them?” He says without missing a beat. “Should I worship them?”  
  


Wanda scowls deeply. “You _owe_ them.”  
  


And Peter has to snicker at that.  “And don’t they owe _me_ anything? You think _I_ never loved _them?_ ” He steps closer to her with a challenging smirk. “You have no idea the things I did both as _Spider-Man and Peter Parker_ to help them; to save them; to make _their_ lives easier. I stopped listening to _myself_ for them because letting them control me made them _happy_.  I gave all of me to keep them whole!”  
  


“You chose to make those decisions…!”  
  


“And for whose benefit are those decisions?! _I gave everything._ Now you tell me _I_ owe them? You think coddling me, telling me things are going to be okay, promising me _their_ clemency, and welcome me back into their house will tip the scale?!” Peter rages on to her and he sees her cower marginally yet she’s stubborn. “Who fought for _me_ , Wanda?”  
  


Peter sees himself years ago in her. Young and new to the whole idea of being a hero. Adamant with her own belief. He could see the hero worship he used to have towards the Avengers. Peter doesn’t blame her; she can believe what she wants.  
  


“Don’t talk to me if all you’ll do is _assume_. You don’t know _anything_.” He says before making a move to turn away but she speaks making him pause halfway.  
  


“Then tell me what happened. _Your_ side of the story.” She replies and Peter glances at her questioningly. And he sees the same fire Wade has in her eyes. Smiling internally, Peter muses how good of a mentor and influence Wade is.  
  


He turns to her fully and meets her eyes.  If she wants the parts of the story they left out, he’ll be happy to give it.  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden change in the pov format, i hope it wasnt confusing? i just need to set things up ˚▱˚ and yeah, next chap will be what happened years ago when tragedy struck (O∆O) which im nervous about lol


	8. The Sound of Walking Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she could do is watch him walk away and see that under his cold steel armor, he’s nothing but human too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might sting a little

 

 

“Then tell me what happened. _Your_ side of the story.”

He turns to her fully and meets her eyes.  If she wants the parts of the story they left out, he’ll be happy to give it.

 

\---

 

**2 Years Ago**

Peter’s plan to shut off his powers for a while in hopes to carry his pregnancy is working without a problem so far in terms of his health and the baby’s. Now, six months in and things are going okay –normal. His pseudo family watches over him since Wade and him opted to stay in the Avengers Tower for better security.  


They’re having lunch and the team is as rambunctious as ever at the table with them occasionally asking Peter how he’s feeling since he’s been spacing out and seem distracted. He tells them he’s fine and they easily accepted. After lunch, Natasha and Clint are cleaning up and Peter settles on the couch with Steve and Bruce on either side of him, casually having a conversation.  


After a couple of minutes, the omega pulls away from Cap’s ever wondering caress on Peter’s belly and give’s the older man a smile and excuse himself as he pulls Wade, who’s talking with Tony, along to go to their quarters quite hastily.  


“What’s up, Petey? Is your back hurting again?” Wade asks –concludes since he’s made a motion to get Peter settled to help the supposed aching back. Peter grips his arm stopping him in his tracks and the alpha turns to him again.  


Peter opens his mouth but no words come out. He searches for how he will say it and Wade’s waiting patiently; his worry growing by the second. So the younger man decides to just be blunt with it. “Let’s leave.”  


Wade relaxes at that and Peter already figured his mate doesn’t understand the vague proposal he made. “Uh… okay? Where’d you wanna go? Do you wanna go to the park? Library? Café?--”  


As he enumerates the places Peter usually likes to go to, the omega shakes his head frantically. “No…no no.” And Wade stops talking, looking at him confused but serious so Peter continues. “I mean we need to _leave the tower_. Live somewhere _far._ ”  


“Why? It’s _safe_ here.” The alpha states confidently.  


“No, I’m not. I don’t think so...”  


Wade’s demeanor changes, turning deadly. “Did someone _here_ hurt you?” He seethes and Peter had to put a placating hand on his chest so the alpha won’t go out there and wreak havoc without reason. “No! No one… none yet.” And Peter can tell that Wade’s getting more bewildered at his concerns and the older man sighs.  


“Then what’s the matter, Petey?”  


Peter takes a breath. “I just feel – _know_ that there’s a threat. Somewhere _here_. Anywhere I go; I feel that I’m being watched.” He explains with underlying panic.  


But Peter can reel it in because he _knows_ that Wade will believe him. He always did. He’s silent for a while, assessing his omega’s words and Peter expected him to just go and pack their things and _leave_ with no questions asked. Because he trusts Peter and that’s _all_ he needs.  


What Peter doesn’t expect is for Wade to relax and look at him like he’s a child spouting nonsense. He takes the omega’s shoulders and lean down to look at him straight in the eyes. “Peter… you’re just _paranoid_.” He gives a smile before continuing to tell Peter that it’s normal for someone carrying. Hormones get messed up and it makes him anxious. Peter sort of believed him… Because to love is to trust, isn’t it?  


And how he _love_ , Wade.  


\---  


Peter believes that maybe it _is_ just _hormones_. But days later he still feel that worry, anywhere he goes feels like someone watching even when there’s _no one there_. When he walks to an empty hallway, Peter keeps turning around and looking everywhere and his eyes just go up to the security camera installed. JARVIS’s eyes. Could that be it? Maybe the amount of security in the Tower is making him uneasy. But that can’t be it, those cameras are JARVIS’ metaphorical eyes so it’s not the same as any other security cams that can be _hacked_ or be seen by anyone else.  


Even when he’s with a group of people he _knows_ and _trusts,_ Peter still feel wary. He literally doesn’t feel safe anywhere here and he can’t figure out _why_ , _what, or who_ is making him feel this way.  


He tells Wade about it more often as time passes and Peter can tell the alpha’s getting more annoyed and adamant that it’s just _him_. They argue about it and it makes Peter feel bad that he’s stressing his mate so he turns his concerns to the man he sees as his father, Tony.  


And his response is the same.  


“-You’re paranoid.” Tony surmises his litany of how it can be Peter’s _hormones_ or a recessive effect of his overactive Spidey Sense before this. About how the omega’s worries are for naught because he’s in the most secured place in the whole _continent_. That he’s spent all his money and smarts to make sure no threat is present.  


Peter’s face darkens and Tony sighs. “Okay look, if it will make you feel better. I’ll tell JARVIS to do a security sweep. Check every personnel again, check the facilities, check _everything_. That alright?” And it does appease him, visibly relaxing, and Peter nods his head.  


“Yea, thank you.”  


He loves Tony as a father so Peter _trust_ s him.  


\---  


Days pass and Tony’s promise doesn’t seem to be effective nor can Peter see it. He’s here in the Tower almost 24/7 and still no security sweep that he can see or hear of. The omega follows it up on the older alpha and he just keeps saying he’ll get to it, but days turn into _weeks_.  


Peter is in his shared room with Wade alone sitting on the bed, everyone in the team is absent for a mission in different places of the world and won’t be back for a few days. The fear is getting greater as time pass and he can hardly leave their penthouse in the Tower. He’s sure soon enough the encroaching worry will corner him to their room. “Hey, JARV?” He asks without looking up.  


“Yes, Peter?” The AI replies.  


“Did Tony ever schedule a security sweep?”  


“No.”  


Peter didn’t answer. “I did ask him about it.” JARVIS continues. “And he said that if there is something to concern about, he would have known about it himself. And I too have not detected any peculiar changes; if it eases your worries.”  


It doesn’t, not one bit.  


\---  


Almost a month passes, Peter’s already told each of them about his worries and they all shrug it off. Leaving on his own is not much of an option; he doesn’t have the capability to defend myself out there in his current state if someone goes after him. He couldn’t initiate a security sweep as he doesn’t have the authorization to submit hundreds of people to go under that.  


He’s stuck with having nothing to fall on.  


And one evening, Peter’s frustration built up to the point he couldn’t take it as he and the team are lounging in the common area and they’re laughing and enjoying the night away while Peter’s there haunted by something he doesn’t know. Peter voice out calmly yet with intent. “Why can’t any of you believe me?”  


They halt their joyous party and look at the omega –his expression blank as he stares at nothing in particular. Peter can make up their worried expression as they turn to each other. And as if on cue they spout their words of ‘encouragement’ telling him he’s imagining things, confused, hormonal, and anxious.  


“Come on, Pete. Stop stressing, we’re celebrating your eighth month!” Wade exclaim excitedly trying to get his omega in the jovial mood that they all adore. And it only makes Peter angrier, giving him a glare with, dare he say… murderous intent. It takes them aback for a moment because the youngest never looked at anyone with pure spite before even when villains kick and toss him around, he still finds it in him to laugh and make jokes.  


But now, all Peter is is strained and livid. He could hardly smile and laugh as days go.  


“Don’t stress yourself, Peter.” Tony reprimands. “It’s not good for your baby. We promised we’ll protect you, and we will.” And they nod at that with complete confidence but it doesn’t make the omega feel better like it used to.  


“So we’re gonna wait for something to happen before you take action? I keep telling you, it’s not safe here!” He lashes out as he stands.  


“How did you figure that?” Natasha challenges.  


“I can _feel_ it.”  


“And how did you feel it? Your spider sense is not present.” She says. Peter looks scandalized suddenly realizing why they don’t trust any of his decisions.  


“Is that it…?” He ask slowly. “Is that why? You don’t believe me because I’m _powerless_ …?! I’m not credible enough as I am?!” He bursts out and Wade takes him in his arms trying to rein him in.  


The alpha rubs Peter’s arms and coo soothingly at him trying to calm me down. “Hey now, Pete… that’s not what she meant and that’s not how it is. We _trust_ you. But—”  


_But?_  


“ –but you’re the only one who’s having this idea. So it’s obviously just your pregnancy talking. You’re being silly—” And his words are cut short when Peter slapped him right across his face; the sound echoing in the silent stricken room.  


“I’m not _fucking invalid_.” Those are his parting words before walking away.  


Wade didn’t dare to come into their room that night and no one else did try to see Peter that evening. Peter thought having all that emotional exhaustion would hinder him from sleeping, but it’s the exact opposite. Sleep takes him the moment his breathing leveled.  


Time seemed to flash forward to the next day when Peter wakes up in panic of the long forgotten nightmare he had; his eyes frantically looking around to see that he’s not within the nightmare anymore and to calm his beating heart. Now, he sees Wade scurrying around the room and packing his weapons and supplies frantically.  


Hope sparks in Peter’s heart that _finally_ Wade will take him _away_.  


“There’s an emergency.” Wade says as he’s continuing his preparation and Peter’s stomach sinks realizing that Wade’s still thick against the omega’s worries.  “I need to go.”  


“What? No!” Peter refuses and the alpha looks at him incredulously. Still, Peter asks. “If you’re going, who will stay with me?”  


Wade swallows hard. “We’re all going.”  


And that makes Peter shake his head slowly and then turning manic. “No… no! You can’t! Stay here please…”  


“Peter, _please._ We’ve left you on your own before, and nothing happened. There are multiple terrorist attacks going on all over the world at _once_ , we _all_ need to act _now_. The others are already dispatched and they need more help.” Wade tries to reason but Peter is panicking so much.  


“No! That’s a plot for all of you to leave me alone! This could be the day they’ll get me!” The omega exclaims. He can imagine how crazy he must look to the older man.  


Wade frowns looking at him in disbelief. “Are you listening to yourself, Pete? People out there might be _dying_! And you’re going to put your _imaginary problems_ _first_?!” He yells back at Peter and the omega in him cowers at his alpha who’s mad at him.  


Peter looks so shell-shocked and terrified making Wade feel bad. He sighs and run a hand down his face. “What happened to you…” Wade asks calmly.  


“I…I don’t know.” Is all Peter can answer before feeling tears well up. “But please stay? Please? Please trust me?” He pleads pathetically at Wade; something that he’d probably be embarrassed for later on but right now all the omega can think of is his baby –ego be damned. _“…Please?”_  


It takes Wade a moment to answer. He heaves a sigh and bows his head. “Alright. I’ll stay.” And those words lift a heavy weight on Peter’s shoulder. He feels _hopeful_ again.  


For what seem like hours, Wade and Peter lay on the bed with the alpha’s arm around his shoulder and Peter’s head pillowed on Wade’s chest finding solace in his warmth and the beat of his heart.  


Suddenly Wade excuses himself when his phone rings, Peter lets him go to take the call outside and dread slowly takes him again. But he quells it down telling himself Wade will stay because he promised. He _promised._  


But then, Wade’s been out for too long. It’s been almost an hour and Peter starts to worry that if it’s their teammate on the other side of the call, the problem could be so great it’s taking this long for them to converse and relay strategies and solutions and whatnot.  


Peter stands up, intending to go wherever Wade is and lend help in any way he can. If they need strategies or ideas, Peter can do it. If they need more gear or weapons, Peter can send something out to them. If they need medical assistance Peter can prepare the medical wing. _Anything_.  


But when he goes out the room to the common area where Wade would be, he’s greeted by silence. Peter doesn’t panic and only assume that his alpha went somewhere else. He checks everywhere in the penthouse and still no Wade. Why would he go so far to take a _phone_ _call_?  


Peter stands there in the lounge area of the Avengers’ floor, worry and disbelief visible on his face as his eyes shift every so often to the surroundings –trying to take in every detail that maybe Wade is in that direction and must have missed it. But Peter doesn’t see him.  


He tries to listen to his surroundings and all there is is silence. He asked JARVIS earlier where Wade is but the AI didn’t answer _at all_ and that already sends a red flag.  


After accepting that Wade is _somewhere_ else, Peter rushes to their room and takes his phone meaning to call Tony. “Come on come on…” He says as he taps the speed dial.  


And when the screen turns black from the call screen, Peter sees _someone_ is standing behind him upon the reflection of the phone and Peter quickly turns to face the stranger in his room.  


He doesn’t know who he is. Pale skin, jet black hair, clean shaven, lean and tall, and he’s wearing the standard suit a SHIELD agent has. All Peter can recognize is his smile. Kind and _haunting_. Warm and _distant._ Beautiful and _dangerous_. Peter suddenly remembers him as someone in the background whenever he goes somewhere. As someone Peter’s been in the elevator with. Someone he bumped into. Someone from his _nightmares._  


Peter remembers _him._  


Yet he keeps _forgetting_ him.  


The stranger’s smile grows at the look of confusion and horror on Peter’s face.  


“Hello, Peter. You seem absolutely _ripe_ for the picking.” He says with a _sinister_ smile.  


Peter gulps already knowing he’s right about his fears yet even at the obvious threatening situation he can’t help his mouth for saying something stupid. “Sorry but I’m married. Sweet talk someone else.” And the intruder laughs and he returns it with a nervous smirk. A bead of sweat rolls down Peter’s temple and he gulp his nerves down as he discern how to handle this.  


He knows that he’s already dialing Tony and he prays that the older man will pick up so if something were to happen, he can hear it and get the fuck back here as Peter try his best to hold this person off.  


 

But Tony never did pick up.

 

Peter did fight… he did struggle. He’s come up with means to defend himself or escape if ever his fears come to life. But the enemy is beyond what he ever thought of. When they got Peter back… damaged as he is. They find out days later that Peter’s suspicion that the all-out attack in different parts of the globe that day is a diversion to get the omega alone and vulnerable. The enemies infiltrated the tower more than a year prior for that one fateful day to take their prize.  


Had they listened to Peter’s concerns and did _anything_ , any of his suggestions, any of their promises, they wouldn’t be in this situation. If the role is reversed and they told Peter they think something is wrong, he would do everything and anything even when he doesn’t understand because he trusts them and their judgment.  


Countless of times he jumped off when they told him to because someone will always be there. But not this time. No one was there.  


He didn’t ask them to move mountains, or hurt anyone, or anything so difficult they’d run out of resources or cause controversy. Their self-righteousness blinded them to listen to Peter. His wishes so simple but they were selfish and unfair.  


\---  


Peter sees empathy in Wanda’s eyes as she takes in what happened. The negligence he experienced from his _family_. They obviously didn’t tell them that. All they told are tales of _their_ sacrifice and grief of what happened.  


But he’s accepted long ago that in their story, they’re the _hero_ and Peter is their damsel who waits to be taken and saved without knowing anything.  


“It’s tiring… the one-sided the dependency. They wanted me to depend on them entirely but they couldn’t find it in them to return that. And they had the gall to tell me to _move on and forget_ because they _know_ what they did… or rather what they didn’t do.” He smirks humorlessly. “They act like they’re the one who’s hurting the most after what happened that day. They speak as if they _own_ _my pain_. As if they own _me._ They tell me that had I not _wanted a child so desperately_ _we_ wouldn’t be in that situation.”  


Wanda frowns at that and Peter snickers. “I bet they didn’t tell you that part, huh? They didn’t tell you that for _months_ after that, they _blamed me_ and Wade only _watched_ as their words tear me down _day by day_. He couldn’t handle it. _Every_ day I saw the _spite_ in my _family’s_ eyes because _I’m_ their walking _failure and regret._ I accepted that maybe _I_ was the problem, because I didn’t try hard enough to keep _myself safe_. But I’ll _never_ be sorry to want my child to live, no matter the cost. No matter the sacrifices I’ll make. I _hated_ them because they insist that my desperate desire to have a child was to blame.”  


“They blame my baby when he didn’t even get the chance to live…” He sees her eyes dampening as she takes it all in and Peter finds himself feeling the ache creep inside him once more but he hides it. “That’s why no matter how much they repent to me _now_ ; I can never bring myself to feel for them. Because where were those kind eyes and words when I was down and broken? Only now when I’ve become a _monster_ did they want to do right by me.”  


Peter sees her eyes searching for any lies; his eyes challenge hers and moments after, understanding creeps into Wanda’s eyes yet words evade her.  


“Now I dare _you_ to look me in the eyes and tell me it’s _my fault._ Say it to me as heartlessly as they did.”  


She couldn’t.  


All she could do is watch him walk away and see that under his cold steel armor, he’s nothing but _human_ too _.  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On one side you cant blame the guys for not believing Peter's warnings since he lacks proof, but on the other hand Peter's right when he said his requests weren't difficult. :/ point is, everyone makes mistakes. how they handle it is the important part.
> 
> Note that despite all that, Peter doesnt blame nor hate them completely. He chooses to go and get revenge on the enemy. The evildoers 
> 
> i hope this chappie was okay ^^"


	9. To say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years pass and only now does he truly understand what Peter’s going through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been very kind in the previous chapter :'( it means alot.
> 
> So have another chapter! :D  
> Wade's pov

 

Wade’s sparring with Thor right now and it’s as enjoyable as ever of course. Thor’s a great sport, very jovial, and durable.

 

A part of Wade wonders why he feels that there’s something wrong in this picture.

 

“Ack!” The younger alpha yelps when the Norse god punched him square in the face. Whelp, there goes his ability to actually figure out what’s wrong.

 

Moments later, Natasha comes in. “Wade, I need you to –Thor?!” She exclaims in confusion when he notices the big guy who’s currently holding Wade in a headlock. “What the hell are you doing here?” She demands.

 

“Ah! I am engaging in a practice match with Wade! He is a very worthy competitor!” Thor says and Natasha looks appalled.

 

“Then who’s watching Peter?” Black Widow demands again. And oh shit, that’s what’s wrong in this picture. Today, Thor and Scott are supposed to be Peter’s guard when he’s out of his room. Thor and Wade give each other a look –Wade of slight panic and Thor of confusion not understanding what’s wrong. He releases the masked alpha without preamble and Wade groans when his face plants on the mat.

 

“I left young Peter with Scott of course! He is a very reliable man, even when he is as tiny as his ant comrades!” Thor laughs clearly not understanding _why_ he needs to be there with Scott and Peter. Although it is already a founded discovery among them that Peter _is_ in fact fond of Scott. Well, as fond as he can be right now. So that gives them a bit of a reassurance that Peter won’t hurt him.

 

It seems to appease Natasha marginally and opens her mouth to say something but then Scott –Scott Lang, Ant-man, the dude who’s _supposed_ to watch Peter fucking strolls in with a juice box and greets them.

 

“Hey guys! What’cha up to?”

 

The three of them physically pales.

 

“Who’s with Peter?!” Natasha demands for the third time that day. And Wade’s already bolting up and out to know where his omega is. Wade hears them run after him as Scott replies. “I left him with Cassie! My little peanut is watching him!” He says confidently.

 

“Are you out of your mind?” The red head asks.

 

“Noooo. Peter won’t harm Cassie. He’s an omega like me!”

 

And okay, there’s a point there but seeing a child might set Peter off on a rampage again. The whole reason why he’s like this is because he’s seeking revenge for their child. Wade gulps.

 

\---

 

They couldn’t believe what they’re seeing.

 

Peter’s sitting there, smiling vibrantly, sweetly, and sincerely. Talking in that kind and gentle voice Wade missed so much to the little girl coddled up to the omega’s side as they both look at a picture book and the little girl’s drawings.

 

“ –maybe next time, they can play with you, yeah?” Wade hears Peter ask her and she agrees enthusiastically making Peter chuckle. And they continue to chat like that.

 

Wade doesn’t notice that his heart is aching so much in seeing this.

 

Peter….

 

Peter’s _happy_.

 

It’s been _years._

 

It’s been years since he last truly seen _Peter_.

 

Wade couldn’t help but think that _this_ is what they could have had. This is _all_ that Peter’s truly _wanted_. This is all that he wants yet the world deprived him of this one simple thing in the most painful way. They’ve always known what Peter felt but Wade guesses… they never truly did understand.

 

_“Everyone gets tired!”_

 

Peter’s words echo in Wade’s mind. _Peter_ ’s tired. Tired of always getting the short end of the stick. Tired of all the apologies.  Tired of being everyone’s guilt and regret. Tired of being the best he can be, giving selflessly, devoting unconditionally and yet… all the world seem to know is _take and take_. Taking everything he has, everything he can ever want and _need_.

 

They are so focused on making Peter move on and to _forget_ that they got blindsided to be the support he truly needed at that time.

 

It’s odd… how Wade thought he had a real grasp on the gravity of Peter’s pain when the omega broke down in his arms. Only now when Wade sees him smiling and _happy_ does he truly come to understand.

 

This is all Peter wants and they didn’t help him _at all_.

 

It’s so _simple_.

 

_And it hurts so fucking much._

 

Wade chokes out a breath at the physical pain he feels in his chest derived from the emotion. The sound makes Peter flinch; only now realizing they’re here. The omega takes a breath before standing up after giving Cassie a pat on her head.

 

“Time’s up?” He states more than ask before turning to leave and go back to his room. Cassie’s eyes follow him and Scott calls to her. The older omega ushers his child and the little girl obeys but not without calling out to Peter first just in time before he rounds the corner.

 

“Bye Peter! Hope you feel better soon!” And Peter pauses and gives her a smile –more strained than the easy smile he’s been giving her earlier, but she’s too young to understand that there’s a difference. It’s enough to make her happily leave with her father.

 

Scott flashes Wade an apologetic look but the alpha gives him a small smile telling him it’s okay.

 

The three of them leave letting Wade follow after Peter alone. He jogs after the younger. Peter stops walking in the desolate white corridor and Wade stops a step behind him. He doesn’t turn to the alpha yet and for a minute all Wade can hear is the pounding of his heart and Peter’s heavy breathing. Strained, obviously doing his best to reel in his feelings.

 

Wade open and closes his mouth as he tries to figure out what to say but Peter finds his words faster than him. “All of you really want to torture me, don’t you?” He asks, still refusing to look at Wade. “Making me experience something _I could have had.”_

 

Wade frantically shakes his head, “No… That’s not--!” His denial is cut short when Peter whips around and looks at him, affronted.

 

“ _Not what?_ Not your _intention_? Not your fault _again?!_ ” He takes a step towards Wade coming up to the alpha’s face. “I am _this_ close to just chopping my own fucking arm _off_ just to get rid of _this._ ” He raises his hand showing Wade the tracking band.  “I gotta give it to you guys, though. Lacing it with _my_ serum to inhibit my powers? That’s fucking clever.” Peter tells him with scorn and it confuses Wade.

 

“Serum?” He asks because he has no idea that’s in there. All Wade knows is that it can track Peter, nothing else.

 

Peter scowls deeper at the alpha’s ignorance of that detail. “Yes, serum. _My_ serum. The reason why I _couldn’t_ make my way out of here. Reason why I haven’t _forced_ myself out. Did you honestly _think_ that I’m being docile because I want to? Don’t think that you’ve ‘ _healed’_ me! Don’t think I’m willingly participating in this little domestic fantasy you are all delirious of! I’m a prisoner here! I’d rather _die_ than be here as your charity case!”

 

Wade knows that the omega wants to rile him up. But he couldn’t be mad at him. He couldn’t be afraid of him either. Not anymore. Peter’s not someone who lost his way because of one misfortune, no. Rather, he found another path, forged from all the hardships he’s faced. A path where he thinks he’ll find fairness and clarity.

 

Wade shakes his head feeling sorry. Not for his negligence that contributed to the omega’s pain. He already expressed that in multiple occasions and that regret is living beside him now and he’s willing to live with that dull ache.

 

But what Wade feels… is sorry _for_ Peter. He’s suffered so much and still does. Wade never really did all that he could. But he’s damn willing to try harder.

 

2 years pass and only now does he truly understand what Peter’s going through.

 

Wade’s supposed to be his mate. The one who can truly understand and _be_ there but he slipped up.

 

“I’m sorry…” Wade whispers and Peter shakes his head unaccepting.

 

“Don’t—“

 

“I’m sorry you got saddled with me.” Shock is obvious in the omega’s eyes. Not anticipating the intention of Wade’s words because every time he apologizes, Wade yearned for Peter to forgive _him_. And he’s been so selfish in only wanting that from Peter after all this time. Even when he’s implied from the moment he’s wanted Wade to come with him that his grudge for the alpha is not as great as Wade thought, Wade still didn’t see that.

 

Because the moment Wade saw Peter again, all he sees are his own mistakes and regrets. He overlooks _his_ mate who’s in so much pain.

 

“You deserve so much more, Peter.” Wade says, placing his hand on the younger’s cheek. The possibility that he’ll pull back or slap his hand away didn’t deter Wade. And fortunately, Peter doesn’t make a move to resent the touch. Bewilderment and disbelief still graces his features as he looks at Wade. “I missed how you loved me and I guess that’s why I’ve kept on wanting you to go back to your old self. But we can’t go back, huh?” Wade chuckles humorlessly. “You said you don’t need me. That’s okay. But let me do something for you one last time.”

\---

 

And that’s how they find themselves in an abandoned underground hangar below the facility. It’s where SHIELD used to construct new machineries and technology but closed down when newer and better facilities are founded. Peter looks even more confused as he looks around the barely lit area and back to the alpha.

 

“That way there is a tunnel leading up to an exit to the woods. Head north and you’ll find a freeway. Just shake that ass and I’m pretty sure someone will let you ride with them.” Wade jokes at him but Peter still looks unsure of what’s going on.

 

“You’re letting me escape?” Peter clarifies and Wade nods.

 

“Well yeah obviously.” He answers simply.

 

Peter gapes at him scandalized, “You’re fucking crazy, Wade Wilson.”

 

“Crazy for you, baby!” Wade laughs and the omega looks even more mortified. “Look, do ya wanna go or not?”

 

“Of course I do! But --!”

 

“No buts! Come ‘ere.” Wade takes the younger’s wrist where the drugged tracking band is and he fiddles with it since he knows how to take it off. It has a biometric scan as a key. Wade’s about to attempt to open it but he realizes… he has no fucking fingerprint to scan. His ever shifting scarred skin unable to be recognized in such a way.

 

“Shit.” Wade curses and looks around if there’s another way.

 

Peter raises his brow unimpressed at the alpha’s failed plan to let him out. And Wade was so cool about his little speech earlier with him too. “You’re an idiot, how did I fall for you again?”

 

“I have a big dick?” Wade suggests and Peter rolls his eyes. The older man is still racking his brain how to execute this since he’s pretty sure someone is bound to question where they are.

 

They hear footsteps coming towards them and they turn to where it’s coming from and it’s Wanda who steps out of the shadows. They look at her and Wade’s thinking if she’s going to stop them but how she doesn’t look shocked or upset makes them think even more.

 

Then she throws a bundle of cloth at Peter. He unravels it and finds civilian clothes along with his suit. Peter’s eyes widen in surprise at her, words catch in his mouth when she hurriedly goes to him and scans her fingerprint on the band.

 

As Wanda is disabling the other locking mechanisms, Peter and Wade look at each other in question. But a click takes their attention indicating that the band is released. An obvious expression of relief washes over Peter as he gasps and closes his eyes. He pants for a while with sweat building on his skin and Wade’s sure that without the band with the serum, his power is slowly making itself known again.

 

He recovers enough after a few seconds and looks at them still baffled but not ungrateful.

 

“You should go now. The people upstairs are already alert of your absence.” Wanda says and she and Peter share a look that Wade can’t decipher.

 

Peter nods at her and then glance to Wade. “Don’t expect a thank you.”

 

Wade smiles, “Not waiting for one, the only thing I want as a payment is please _try_ not to kill everyone. You know how it is.” He tells Peter and he looks at the alpha for a while before voicing his assent on that deal.

 

“Now go!” Wade makes a shooing motion and Peter smirks before turning to run off into the path Wade tell him to.

 

Wade closes his eyes breathing in to calm the fast thumping of his heartbeat. Days ago, he thought that in having Peter in their custody they’ll be able to successfully turn him back to the old Peter they’ve all known. It’s foolish of them to think that he’s doing this because he had no choice –forced by his grief. That Peter’s blinded by his rage and lust for revenge. That this is something they can _heal_. They can’t.

 

It’s selfish of them to think that _they_ have the power and privilege to mold Peter again to who _they_ want.

 

_"I know no one needs Spider-Man anymore.”_

 

Peter said that before, like it’s a proven testament. He said ‘no one’ as if he himself doesn’t need that part of him anymore. The persona he took on that brought immense grief in his life yet he pursued to be a hero and save others in dispense of his own well-being.

 

Throwing that part of him away, he lived anew.

 

Peter became this person because he made a choice. He’s not blinded, no. It’s plain as day that his mind is clear. He doesn’t need healing for he healed himself. Patching himself up all on his own much like he did when he was a lone wolf of a hero.

 

He doesn’t need them nor want them. And he can never be who they are used to again. Not anytime soon at least. Wade would rather chase after Peter being an anti-hero or a _villain_ than see him so lifeless by their side like a circus animal they’re conditioning to do tricks because it makes people happy.

 

So Wade lets him go.

 

Wade opens his eyes and watch as Peter disappears from the distance and Wade feel that _this_ may be the last time he’ll see _his_ omega. After all, Peter’s no longer his to keep.

 

No longer his mate to claim as his own and becoming only a stranger who loves Peter.

 

That thought should make him sad but he finds himself without regret and his heart content.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the lighter interaction of Wade and Peter at the end was okay. It's so Wade to make jokes while he's dying inside, dont you think :'(


	10. I Can Still Feel You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade finally sees him again and Peter’s heart soars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially planned on cutting this chapter off since it's more of a filler if anything (^▽^;)  
> But it's important in it's own little way. AND main baddie is finally revealed somewhere. so yknow.  
> Don't worry, no angst here xD your heart shall rest
> 
> Peter's pov. takes place same time as the start of previous chapter

 

Today is Peter’s free day to wander off out of his room with Scott and Thor as his guards. But those two: the unreliable and the untameable _left him alone_. Peter could potentially make his escape but he’s feeling more and more lethargic as days go. Now, he decides to just sit on the landing of the Avengers’ common room to stare out the window encompassing the whole west wall of the room giving him a nice view of the sunset upon the Manhattan skyline.

  
Warm orange saturates the whole room and Peter finds himself staring blankly at the mesmerizing scene. Moment later he feels a presence beside him. He gives a sidelong glance at the newcomer and he sees a little girl.

  
Confusion etches on his features when he stares at her fully. She looks to be 7 or 8 years old, brown hair and big brown eyes that blink at Peter with childlike wonder.

  
“Pretty!” She exclaims to him with complete glee making him blink in surprise.

  
“Did you mean, ‘Petey’?” Peter asks to see if she mispronounced his nickname she somehow got hold off. After all, by how he looks now all tired and ragged, pale and so thin with bags under his eyes, Peter doesn’t think anyone would find him decent looking at best.

  
Brunette curls wave around as she shakes her head. “No! I mean ‘pretty’! Like you’re pretty!”

  
And before he knows it, he chuckles and smiles sincerely. “Am I now? I think you’re prettier.”

  
She puffs her chest in pride with a bright grin on her sweet face. “We’re both pretty! Also, I’m very responsible.”

  
“Oh?” Peter asks and she sits next to him with a bounce.

  
“Uh-huh! My dad asked me to keep you company while he gets snacks!” Then she holds her hand out. “I’m Cassie! Ant-Man’s daughter!” Cassie introduces herself and he finds himself immensely uplifted by her.

  
Peter’s smile widens as he shakes her hand. “Pleased to meet you, Cassie. Your dad is lucky to have a responsible daughter like you.”

  
She blushes and gives a sheepish smile. “Thank you! But! I think Mr. Wade is lucky too! Too have a handsome, smart, and strong omega like you!”

  
Peter’s smile drops for a moment but it returns not a split second later, although a bit more strained than before. But happiness still fills him with her here. “Really? Does he tell you about me?”

  
Cassie nods her head. “When we see each other, Mr. Wade tells me stories of his Petey. He told me you have the bestest smiles, hugs, and kisses. That you’re very very nice to other people… even when they’re bad to you. Which makes me think, ‘cos when my playmates ignore me or won’t let me borrow their toys; I get a bit mad and won’t talk to them. But Mr. Wade told me you’re not like that! He told me you…forgive! He also told me you cook and bake the yummiest food!”

  
The omega’s eyes widen a little from the fact that Wade talks about him so reverently to the little girl. But that’s a thought for never.

  
However, Peter doesn’t mind talking to Cassie and he gives a chuckle. “Yeah… I do love to cook and bake. But I don’t get to do that anymore.” He says with a playful pout making her gasp at his sad puppy face.

  
“Oh no! Why? Kitchen here is huuuge! You should cook and bake!”

  
A small sad smile tugs at the corner of his lips. “I can’t yet cause… I’m a bit sick…” He comes up with an excuse that isn’t that far off. He already looks ill anyway.

  
Her doe brown eyes so reminiscent to Peter’s turns worried. “Sick?” She asks and puts her small hand on Peter’s forehead feeling the temperature. The honest gesture makes him happy beyond compare. “Hmm… you don’t feel like you have a fever…”

  
He takes her hand gently and places it on his heart. “I’m sick here, Cassie.” Peter says with tenderness as he would have with his own child. “You see… My baby became an angel so soon. He’s not with us anymore. I didn’t even get the chance to hold him. That made me very sad and the doctor said, I can’t have a baby anymore ‘cause I’m unwell.”

  
For a moment she looks genuinely sad and Peter mentally slaps himself for being so morbid to a _child_. He’s about to strike a random joke to uplift her mood but she smiles. “You can adopt!” That makes Peter smile.

  
“I would love to adopt.” Peter says to her and she looks at him expectantly as if she wants the omega to do it now. “But I can’t yet, Cass.”

  
“Oh, why not? I bet you’d be a good Poppa!”

  
“Aww… you think so?” She nods and Peter chuckles bringing her close to his side. “Well I can’t yet because like I said, I’m still sad and ill.”

  
“Right here?” Cassie asks as she returns her hand on his chest and he nods.

  
“Uh-huh. You see, Cass, I don’t want them to be a replacement or a distraction from my sadness. Kind of like when your best friend is not around so you look for someone else to play with for now but while you’re playing with them and having a good time, you still want your best friend.” Her mouth opens in an ‘o’ of understanding and Peter gives her a smile.  “When I adopt, I want to do it because I’m complete and happy. So that my babies can be complete and happy too.”

  
“Aww! They’ll be so lucky to have you!” She exclaims excitedly.

  
Peter chuckles, “I’ll be lucky to have them too. Maybe next time, they can play with you, yeah?” And Cassie agrees enthusiastically.

  
Minutes pass and they continue to chat. For a moment there, Peter feels that his world is at peace. But that’s just it… a ‘moment’. Peter realizes that when he hears a sound behind them and he turns to see his supposed guards for today along with Natasha and _Wade._

  
They look at him like he’s a wounded animal.

  
And dread creeps in his soul once more.

  
\---

  
“I’m sorry you got saddled with me.”

  
That sends everything in Peter’s mind crashing down.

  
All their apologies he doesn’t accept, doesn’t want to hear, because he has no reason to. Apologies are meant to mend a broken bond. Peter broke every connection he has with them years ago. No bond means there’s nothing to heal. That’s why every ‘sorry’ they give puts him off. All of them wanting his forgiveness for closure and a clearer conscience for themselves.

  
But this is the first time someone apologized in a way that seeks nothing in return from him.

  
“You deserve so much more, Peter.”

  
The shroud of Wade’s regret and mistakes unveiled, and Wade finally _sees_ _him again._

  
And Peter’s heart _soars_.

  
\---

  
Wade sets him free.

  
He always does.

  
In ways that are differing. But now as Peter makes it out through the way Wade guided him to, is the more concrete form of freedom the alpha gives him. Peter’s doesn’t know what he’s playing at, but he know that this isn’t a scheme or a test. Wade lets him go just because.

  
Peter’s sure the others will go after him at some point, so he’s going to use this chance as much as he can and chase after _that man_ as soon as Peter recovers fully.

  
He pants heavily as he run through the moonlit woods. Feeling his lungs burning but at the same time, he feels power slowly coursing through him and gradually causing disorientation. The same sensation he felt back when he first had his powers. Peter’s senses register every caress of the cold evening wind, every crunch of the fallen leaves and twigs he step on the forest floor, every passing shadow from the branches above, and every movement from the life around.

  
Everything feels titanic and psychedelic –sending his senses into overdrive.

  
When he opens his eyes again, he _feels_ _everything_. His senses can pick up even the smallest movement around. He can feel power coursing on his very skin.

  
The moment calm over takes his mind, the haze lifts and the vision of the man who did all this is clear once more.

 

Nathaniel Essex.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE CASSIE, Y'ALL
> 
> And yes, Essex. Mister Sinister is the culprit. At first I wrote an original villain since its so risky getting a real char because someone for sure will police me again when my fanfiction doesn't live up to the canon. Although, I realized that's ridiculous so we'll go for Sinister anyway. he's perfect for this. I'll take the liberty to nerf him down a little since they do that to the villains in movies anyways. But not too weak. I did all the research that i could and pulled different references to keep his core character while fitting this lil universe ^-^v
> 
> Next chap will be the real thing :D


	11. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thousand questions all leading to one answer he doesn’t want to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyday is christmas so have another update! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> but it's super short sorry :'(
> 
> Wade's Pov

 

The thing is even when Peter went rogue, he’s still someone who wants to help innocent lives.

It’s evident when a week after Wade freed him, an ‘anonymous’ sender has given them information about a group who deliberately kidnaps pregnant people who are potentially carrying a _mutant_ –extracting their abilities. Conquering the world slowly, bit by bit for every mutate they create.

The information and research are extensive and credible with enough evidence for the team to have a lead and pursue. But as they deliberate with the council, Wade looks at the profile of the group’s leader and disbelief takes over. He doesn’t stay to hear if they will allow him to be a part of this mission since he and Wanda are suspended for freeing Peter.

Panic shrouds the alpha while he packs all he could.

He _needs_ to go after Peter.

“What are you doing?” He hears Wanda ask behind him but he doesn’t stop preparing.

“You already know.”

She’s quiet for a while, watching him. “You’re going after Peter?” She states more than asks. “You should wait for the others-“

“This can’t wait!” He yells and Wanda looks at him wide eyed and confused. Wade calms down to explain yet tension is still visible. “He’s going after _Essex –Mister Sinister_ and his group of fucked up in the head mutants _._ I know them. I thought they’re gone. Turns out they learned to be sneakier.”

“Peter’s strong he can fight them.”

Wade shakes his head. “No, he’s outmatched… and he knows it. That’s why he gave us those files. Peter knows it’s a suicide mission.”

Concern fills Wanda when she senses the despair in Wade’s demeanor.

“Wanda… Peter’s ready to _die_ for this.”

 

\---

 

News breaks out that Deadpool and Scarlet Witch also went rogue. Taking the Quinjet and leaving into the night without a trace. But as they go, they can see Tony and Steve from a distant watching them and does nothing to stop them.

A silent understanding is shown as their eyes meet.

They’ll let Wade and Wanda do what they want for now. Tony and Steve will do what they can to ease any punishment the two will be given.

But one thing’s for sure, they can’t go back as heroes.

Wade already anticipated and expected what his actions will bring upon him and his status as a hero. And frankly he doesn’t care.

But what he doesn’t expect is for Wanda to tag along. He’s hesitant at first to agree but when he looks into her eyes he sees selfless determination. And in that moment, he couldn’t be more proud. She’s grown into her own person. And that’s all Wade wants for Wanda as her mentor. Learn that she can decide for herself and that not everything should be governed by fate.

It’s unspoken, but Wade sees Wanda as his daughter. With everything that will unfold, all he wants is for her to be strong and live on for him.

Peter doesn’t want him and he’s fine with that, but don’t think for one second Wade will let him go alone.

He’ll give every life he has for Peter.

 

\---

 

It takes them more than a week to get a solid lead of where Peter could be.

And they couldn’t get there fast enough.

They see Peter down, bloody and hurt, screaming at the people standing before him a few feet away. Wade sees Sinister with that nasty smirk on his face, a look of complete triumph.

Next to him is a young man Wade doesn’t recognize. Half his face covered by a mask, only showing the upper half of his face. They meet each other’s gaze and Wade’s heart picks up seeing his mismatched colored eyes. One a warm hazel brown and the other ice blue.

He sees the young man tighten his grip on the bloodstained katana he’s holding and Wade’s breath hitches.

_‘It can’t be…’_

“ _Essex!!_ ”

Peter’s yell of complete rage snaps Wade back to attention, he raises a gun and shoots, but they’re gone in a flash of light before the bullet even leaves the barrel.

“No…!” Peter says breathlessly and Wanda is at his side, helping him.

Wade can hear his omega sob but his eyes couldn’t leave the spot where he saw Essex and the unknown man. His mind racing to a thousand questions all leading to one answer he _doesn’t_ want to accept.

_He’s not ready._

 

“My baby…” Peter whimpers, curling into Wanda’s embrace like an innocent child.

Wanda turns to Wade and the alpha meets her eyes and she can see he’s just as undone.

And all Wade can utter is a weak:

_“Why…?”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why indeed...
> 
> Thoughts? Violent reactions? xD


	12. Rush Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little as it may be, Peter will rush over and could only hope that Wade will meet him there at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even I'm confused by now. No idea what's going on but im intrigued (^▽^;)
> 
> Peter’s pov

 

 

Silence surrounds them as Wade sits across Peter in the Quinjet with Wanda manning the controls to give the couple some space.

They patched the omega up as much as they could but the deep gash by his left ribs is concerning them; no matter how it’s slowly sealing itself back. But it’s obvious that that’s not what’s hurting Peter the most. He sits there, eyes focused on nothing. Eyes that Wade recognizes as the same look Peter had when they got him back two years ago.

He knows Wade has so many things to say yet the alpha can’t bring himself to. Too afraid of what the answers will be.

“ _‘Power should not be given to only a few.’_ ” Peter suddenly says breaking the ice and his gaze flickers to him briefly before looking off to the side once more. “That’s what he told me.”

Wade remains silent, waiting for him to continue.

Peter swallows the lump in his throat as he retells him the day he’s taken to the moment where he saw Essex again.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter remembers big rough hands covering his mouth as his arms are held tight behind him.

He remembers overwhelming adrenaline and fear when the alpha’s large body pressed against his back.

And he remembers the man’s voice so close to him, lips almost touching his skin.

_“Say goodbye, Peter.”_

One sharp prick on his neck and everything slowly turns black.

When the haze lifts, Peter feels that he’s strapped onto a hospital bed with scientists and doctors around going about their own business in the room he’s in. Some study medical charts and statistics, others man the computers and two of them get close to the omega with cold distant stares.

“Subject is awake. Proceed with another round of sedation.” She says almost mechanically and her companion taps the end of a syringe filled with a water clear substance Peter cannot figure out what. His eyes go wider and the fear overtakes him chaotically.

Peter worries about the baby. Clinging on to the hope that their after _him_ and his spider powers. He doesn’t care what happens to him as long as his child will live. Peter voices that out manically to the people around who are perpetually unfazed. His begging intensifies when the needle gets close but someone enters the room and halts them.

And _he_ steps in.

“Good morning, Peter.” He greets like they’re old friends.

“Who the _hell_ are you?” Peter seethes at him, fright overruled by anger and protectiveness over his unborn child.

The man hums in thought as he scrutinizes the omega. “My name is Nathaniel Essex. I’m a man of science such as yourself so you shouldn’t be scared.” He smiles at Peter.

Peter’s familiar with his name. Nathaniel Essex, a renowned and talented bioengineer. However, he’s for his _obsession_ with mutants along with the suspicions that he’s immersed in illegal human experimentations. No one has seen the man ever since. Now though, Peter knows why.

“Human evolution _intrigues me_ , Peter. Mutants are the next step in that ladder. But what irks me is how only a select few receives such gift…”

Peter can feel his heart pounding even more as a hint of malice shows in Essex’s smile.

“…and I _hate_ that, Peter. I believe that mutation is a _wonderful_ thing, but power should not be given to a few, don’t you think? And more people should be given the chance to evolve further. To do that, we need… _supplies_.”

Despair creeps into the omega and it shows on his face. Peter can’t get any word out since he’s panicking so much.

Essex shushes him attempting to calm him down. “Oh no, dear. Calm down, please… Don’t worry, I’m not gonna take your child to weaponize it if that’s your fear.” He smiles. “What we will do is… extract its inherent abilities. And like juicing an orange, once we’re done, we dispose of the skin. But here… we dispose your child.” He says casually like he’s only discussing about the weather and not experimenting on an innocent soul. His warm hand glides over the curve of the omega’s belly.

Peter struggles more desperately than before.

“I bet in this moment, you wish you have your powers, no?” And he’s right. Peter wants nothing more than to punch his face so hard his head will come off. He sees the lividness in the omega’s eyes as Peter glares at him, the harsh illumination from the light directed at him turning hazel eyes to liquid gold. Burning and smelting.

The manic alpha smiles condescendingly again. “Now you know how normal people feel, Peter. That’s why I’m doing this. More people out there could use the power and I promise you, your child will not be for naught. It will benefit someone.”

“Stop referring to my child as _‘it’_!” Peter yells at him and Essex chuckles. “We’re people! You’re fucking lucky I don’t have my powers or –”

“Or what, Peter? You’ll kill me?” He asks rhetorically and shakes his head. “Now now… Spider-Man doesn’t do that. I think, you’ve stressed enough. That’s not healthy for your baby, Peter. So—” With a huff of breath, he stands up and pats Peter’s shoulder. “ –I’ll let you rest for now, okay?”

Peter couldn’t get another curse out when heavy sedation makes him lose consciousness almost instantly.

And for the first time in a long time, he’s afraid of the dark. He doesn’t want to know what lay beyond the darkness of sleep.

In the last thread on consciousness, he pulls at the restraints. The attempt weak as it may but freedom is beyond his grasp, he’s aware.

All he wishes right now is to put his hand on his belly, and feel his son for what could be the final time.

\---

When he awoke, burning pain greets him along with deafening silence.

Peter seethes at the sting on his stomach and he looks down. He hiccups a sob, mouth opening in disbelief and horror.

His stomach is flat.

The patient’s gown he’s wearing is caked in dried blood, concentrating on his belly. Shivering sob makes its way up his throat when he lifts it up and sees the relatively freshly sutured slice on his skin. He looks around and realizes that the once bustling laboratory is now empty and the familiar sound of battling echoes from somewhere up above.

The place rumbles as an explosion boomed somewhere and Peter turns to that direction but when he does he sees something he never thought he would.

He sees what’s left of his son on the cold _floor_.

And Peter screams.

\---

Peter never really figured out at what point he snapped. But perhaps it’s the moment where he’s cradling what’s left of his son.

Holding onto flesh, skin, and bones, and praying that his tears can stitch him back up.

He remembers rocking back and forth, crying and comforting the lifeless body in his grasp.

_“Shh… It’s okay, Benny… Papa’s here…”_

\---

Red.

All what’s left of his son is red.

Red as Essex’s eyes.

Their gaze meet and Peter’s vision turns red upon seeing him again after two years.

But he’s stronger now. He can reel his emotions in because Peter refuses to give him the satisfaction of seeing him _weak._

Trailing after Essex and all the hell he’s causing under everyone’s knowledge for two years, it all leads up to this. Peter’s already worn from fighting the deranged alpha’s soldiers –both mutants and mutates. And he can feel the toll of the battles he’s fought earlier. But vigour renews within him when he sees Essex grin at him. Welcoming and _challenging._

“Hello, Peter. You don’t know how _happy_ I am in seeing you again.” He greeted casually and walked towards the omega.

Peter eases his glare to a cold stare, he doesn’t move from where he stands even when Essex is standing in front of him at arm’s reach. “Happy to see you too, _Nate._ ”

Essex laughs at how casually Peter refers to him. Everyone calls him _Sinister_ but not Peter. Because Peter doesn’t give a damn about his alias and whoever the fuck he thinks he is.

“Oh, Peter.” The alpha coos, his hands slowly, sultrily rubbing up at Peter’s arms. His hands get to Peter’s cheeks and cup gently, his thumbs rubbing at flawless skin. “Mm… You know, you’re the only carrier I allowed to live after the operation.”

“Careful or I might think you’re trying to woo me.” Peter smirks.

“And if I am?”

And Peter’s guarded smile drops making Essex’s grin wider.

“Your mutation is _beautiful_ , Peter. Superhuman strength, reflexes, durability, healing factor, and not to mention your intelligence. Not the strongest mutation I have in my litter but it synergizes _so well_ with others.” He brings his face close to the omega’s to look directly into his eyes. “I can do so many things with you.” Essex malicious grin grows wider. “Why… the _supply_ your child alone provided was already… _fruitful_.”

Peter’s silent trying to reel all his anger in. He can’t fight when his judgement is clouded by rage for he’s sure that Essex will find it easier to play him at the palm of his hands if he shows even a hint of raw emotion.

But a glint of satisfaction flashing in the alpha’s eyes tells Peter that he’s not doing as good of a job hiding his anger as he thinks.

And suddenly Peter realizes that his cold rage made his hand subconsciously shoot up and wrap around Essex’s throat. The other man chuckles –clearly unfazed.

“Thousands of miles and two years led you up to this moment right here.” He leans down further into Peter’s face, until all they can see is each other’s eyes. “My breath in your hands.”

Blood red eyes against smelting gold.

Peter doesn’t allow himself to _think_ when he begins to tighten his hold. But he’s not even rewarded by a mere flinch of pain from Essex when the numbing pain and shock of a bullet lodging on his shoulder made Peter breakaway a few feet away from the man.

 _It’s not possible_.

He should’ve sensed that incoming from a yard away but his enhanced spider sense didn’t pick up anything _at all_.

Essex’s chuckle grows to a full blown guffaw at Peter’s obvious shock as the omega palmed the open wound and stared at his blood with wide eyes. His suit stitching itself back after a few seconds but the disbelief still shown on his face.

“Oh how I _love_ that look.” He says and Peter’s horrified eyes turn to him. “But you know I _did_ feel bad when I took your son’s life.”

At the mention of his son, Peter forgets the shock and pain on his shoulder and he charges at him but his eyes lock onto a projectile coming directly towards him from somewhere behind Essex. The omega dodges in time but it grazes his side and bewilderment courses within him again at how his senses don’t warn him.

He looks at his side and his breath catches, his heart pumping.

 _Webs_.

“I’m a kind man, Peter. Generous to those I’m fond of.” Essex speaks again and this time Peter’s too occupied by his disbelief and avoidance of the possibility to engage him again. Only able to look into the alpha’s eyes.

“And I thought –no… I _feel…_ that you should _at least_ see your _son._ ”

Peter feels his soul slowly collapsing from within. All his drive and anger dissipating to _grief_. He weakly shakes his head, denying that Essex could hurt him anymore than he already did.

The alpha only continues as Peter could only watch what will unfold. “Did your husband ever mention meeting me? He should’ve. You see I’ve already acquired _his_ DNA long since then. Unknown to him, he became a father soon after--”

Distantly from the unlit corridor behind the alpha, he can hear the familiar sound of blade being dragged on concrete.

“The offspring was raised and trained in one of my facilities. Now… the boy is _talented_ in the art of killing, like his sire. But sadly, the level of Deadpool’s healing factor wasn’t passed on. So I needed _more_. I already have a mould ready, I just needed the _content_. And I need it _soon_. The optimal time to create and train a mutate is in their adolescence years, as you know. Any older than 19 is quite difficult to control and the mutation won’t settle well. Based on my experience at least.” He explains casually with a little chuckle.

A silhouette takes shape from shadows, and Peter is already undone.

“So you don’t know I _thrilled_ I was when _Deadpool_ has _Spider-Man_ as his _new mate._ How _happy_ it made me knowing that you bore a child with him just in time before the bastard _mutt_ misses his chance to be useful to me. And useful he is… I even gave him a _name_ because I am very grateful, Peter.” Essex grins maliciously at Peter.

And when a _young man_ comes out of the shadows, Peter is desperate for all this to be a bad dream.

“Peter, meet Ben Wilson.”

_And he wants to wake up so bad._

 

\---

 

Essex reveals to him that he isn’t even sure that Peter’s child will carry any mutation when they took him.

Peter feels even more used at that. Essex killed his son for a _chance_ to _maybe_ reap something. The alpha laughs at how ecstatic he is when he finds out that Peter and Wade’s son carried the omega’s spider powers and _more_. His webs are organic unlike Peter’s artificial web shooter and Ben’s healing factor greater than Peter’s but still inferior to Wade’s but that still proves to be more than enough.

With that, Essex pooled all the abilities he could compatibly into the child Wade sired unbeknownst to the alpha. Creating a mutate much like Peter. Essex is heartless enough to name his originally unnamed creation according to what Peter wanted to name his son. As if he _owned_ him. But despite the knowledge and truth that _that_ Ben isn’t _theirs_ yet his heart still _accepts_ that he _is_ their son.

All that is left of him, at least.

The omega looks into the young man’s eyes, pleading and yearning. A forlorn smile makes its way on his lips when he takes in Ben’s eyes. One blue and one hazel. He sees Wade and him in those eyes. Perfectly mismatched but beautifully paired together. Peter accepted that the brown iris couldn’t be from _him_ but still, it’s a thought to hold on to.

And at this point, Peter’s desperate to hold on to anything.

But an order from Essex shatters his reverie.

“Mutt, _attack._ ”

 

* * *

 

“—And no part of me was ready to fight him… He and Essex overwhelmed me.” Peter said, his voice levelled and his expression blank, yet the storm within him is evident in his eyes.

“And that’s when moments later, you two arrived. Essex didn’t kill me because… well… I’m more useful _alive_ and I’m sure he gets off playing with me.. _._ ” He finally turns his gaze to Wade with an empty smile. “That boy isn’t the Ben we lost. Still, he’s _yours_ and _..._ I _-_ I know he’s not _mine_ but I love him all the same, Wade…”

At that admission, his armour chips off and before Peter’s eyes could even shed a tear, Wade already crosses the distance between them and embraces him and Peter returns it.

Wade shushes him comfortingly soft, his lips lingering atop Peter’s messy brown hair. He feels Peter’s hold on him tightens, clinging on to what little they have left.

Little as it may be, Peter will rush over and could only hope that Wade will meet him there at the end. But when the older man holds him, Peter knows Wade is already there, waiting for him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade’s baby IS dead. This Ben is only created by Sinister years ago hence the age.
> 
> If you guys have seen the movie, Logan, it's kind of like that. Basically Essex has companies disguised as medical research facilities where they raise kids born by unnamed faceless carriers with DNAs from mutants as their sire. New mutants to serve as soldiers and whatnot. Wade's healing factor wasn't passed on because he's not a mutant by birth. so yeah. Also, Ben similarly with Kaine Parker does not set off Peter's Spidey sense because he registers as Peter's Self. lastly, I envisioned Sinister to be less... tentacle dracula-y. something a bit more modern and less conspicuous haha but you can roll with however you want.
> 
> That's the best i've got for now.  
> ( • ̀ω•́ )✧


	13. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you, Wade."

 

 

Wade’s mind is a constant battlefield and there are times when everything is so _goddamn loud_.

Whenever he’s having an episode, he can only lay his head on Peter’s lap and no words are needed for the younger man to _understand_. Peter never comforts him by saying ‘You’re going to be fine.’ or ‘It’s alright’ because that never really works on Wade even if Peter’s the one saying it. Those words used too often for him to register as anything genuine.

What would Peter do is read to him the book the omega’s currently occupied with.

Peter’s gentle voice and his equally gentle touch on his shoulder soothe Wade. He’d find his mind more controllable after that and he’ll open his eyes to see the omega’s kind smile.

_“I love you, Wade.”_

And there he knows everything is alright.

 

\---

 

Wade wishes that he possesses Peter’s innate ability to comfort someone. If he had, then maybe he could have been the right support Peter needed two years ago. Maybe had Wade known the right thing to say instead of saying nothing at all, Peter wouldn’t have drowned in grief. Maybe had he held Peter more, he wouldn’t have _left_.

All the ‘maybe’ leads them up to what is happening now.

Peter downtrodden in his arms.

Wade doesn’t know the right thing to say even more now that he finds out that he had a _son_ before Peter. Just when he thought Ellie is his sole surprise.

He can only hold Peter tighter as he feels his heart slowly crumble once more and his mind becoming another battlefield.

He wants to support Peter, but Wade finds himself unable to contain his own demons.

Maybe if he hadn’t been with Peter in the first place, the younger man wouldn’t be suffering.

Before he spirals further down, he feels Peter embrace him tighter, then leaves a departing quick kiss on his masked cheek, and pulls away with a huffing sigh.

In his surprises, he looks up at the omega straightening himself and wiping his unshed tear. Peter doesn’t look back at him and walks over to Wanda normally as if he’s fine again.

“So where to?” He asks the young woman casually. Wade can see Peter smile at Wanda when she answers albeit apprehensively that they’re heading to one of Wade’s safe houses as the ex-merc directed. “Ah… which one?” Peter asks with a tilt of the head, his honest natural charm working on Wanda making her relax more.

She gives the location after reading the coordinates Wade set.

“Oooh. I don’t think I know that one. Wade has a lot of secret safe houses even SHIELD can’t find all of them. Did you know I once argued with him because of that? ‘Cause I accused him of having an affair.” Peter laughs and Wanda chuckles along. “Turns out the only affair he’s having are the stray cats and dogs he allowed to reside in some of them.”

Wanda’s eyes seem to sparkle at the mention of cats and the two of them go on having a normal and casual conversation.

Wade watches them from where he remains rooted still a little surprised at the small affection Peter gives him earlier. The shock so great that it quieted his brewing mental battle. The casual talk Peter and Wanda are having further calms him down because despite all the shit going down, there’s always time to have little moments of warmth.

A small grin makes its way on Wade’s lips.

 

\---

 

Wade takes control to land the Quinjet in the hidden hangar he has built within the side of a mountain.

“We should go out to get some supplies while we stay here. The house is sparsely furnished since I just had this built.” Wade says as he leads them out the jet and into the dark hangar. He walks over to the side and pulls the power on and the lights open in sequence.

It’s spacious enough to house the jet along with a storage unit filled with weapons and artillery, which isn’t surprising. Along with that is a common sedan, and three luxury cars. Wade gulps realizing his mistake in taking them, particularly Peter here.

The omega crosses his arms with a disapproving scowl at him. “Sold them for charity, huh?”

“Hey, I still donated money but not with the money I made in auctioning those babies.” Wade defends as he walks over to the sedan.

Peter rolls his eyes and Wanda stands there watching their exchange with hints of fascination. Peter leans over to her, “He loves buying expensive cars but he can’t bring himself to buy new underwear.” Wanda giggles and Peter smiles.

 

\---

 

They finish getting supplies in the nearby town, an uneventful affair which in itself is _unusual_ considering what’s going on in their life right now. Still, there’s a heavy cloud above them that the couple effectively ignores for this one moment.

Wade missed this –driving in a quiet suburb with Peter by his side, soft tunes playing on the radio. Having Wanda on the backseat is quite endearing too. It feels… like family. It doesn’t really make him sad. Yes, he longs for this with Peter, but at the same time Wade learned that at this point, any moment with Peter should be celebrated in his heart.

Peter seems to be the same too.

The two of them above the past and preparing for the future the aftermath of this will bring.

Wade takes a breath after pulling the handbrake up when they get to a red light. His mind suggesting of what that future is and if that future includes him and Peter together again. But he has to quell it down for now.

He listens to Peter and Wanda’s casual conversation and he gets a glimpse of Wanda’s face from the rear view mirror.

She’s enjoying this time with them and Wade’s happy for that.

He knows how her heart is still reeling from the pain of losing her parents and her brother. This little time they have is something important for each of them.

They disregard the past and the future to appreciate the present. And what they have right now is _family_.

 

\---

 

For three days, the three of them planned and prepared what they need while Peter recuperates fully. His wounds healed completely on the second day. The morning of the third day they spend with Peter briefing the two of them of where Essex will be next.

“You sure about this?” Wade asks as Peter marks on the map.

“Completely. He has a pattern that he doesn’t bother changing since he’s confident that he won’t be stopped. And… well… this facility is all he has left so I’m guessing he’d want to watch over it. But regardless if he’s here or not, we should take it down.”

“But this place…” Wanda trails off completely familiar of where it is.

Peter eyes her, also informed and him and Wade share a look but his gaze shifts back to the girl. “Yeah, just outside of Sokovia. Where you and your brother were… experimented on. Before you were moved to Strucker’s  _castle_ of horrors. He supplies for HYDRA too from time to time.”

Wanda looks appalled of what that entails. She wants to ask but is too afraid to. However, Peter already knows. “You didn’t honestly think that _all_ of your and your brother’s abilities came _solely_ from the Scepter, did you?” He says a little coldly and the truth of his words shakes Wanda so she walks away with guilt and regret in her eyes. She couldn’t handle the _suggestion_ that her abilities –the power she and Pietro sought after, could’ve come from Essex’s _supplies_.

Peter watches her walk off and exhales a deep breath subtly. He doesn’t mean to hurt her, but it’s better not to drag the truth when it’s already obvious. But whatever, what’s done is done so the omega moves on to tend on the files he’s gathered.

Wade walks over next to him and is quiet at first but speaks a moment after. “You didn’t have to sound so harsh.”

“The truth is never kind.”

“She’s a child.”

“She’ll grow up.” Peter answers as abrupt as before while he tosses the pen on the table and face Wade. “She _needs_ to. Just like all of us had to.”

Wade searches his eyes. “And when did you grow up, Pete?”

The younger man smiles a little, forlorn evident in his eyes yet his strength unwavering. “When I learned to accept that what I needed was far from what I wanted. And what I needed was to leave when all I wanted was to stay and be held. I grew up the day I stopped seeking love and acceptance and carried on to let myself grow on my own.”

Peter steps forward into Wade’s space. “What about you, Wade? When did _you_ grow up?”

Wade returns Peter’s smile equally blank.

“I don’t think I’d be ready to.”

 

\---

 

Peter only appears to be cold, and at some degree, he really is. But not to those who don’t deserve it.

That evening, Wade sees Peter accompany Wanda as she sits outside of the hideout’s opening. He can overhear him apologizing subtly and comforting her.

_“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.”_

 

\---

 

Wade and Peter, though their parental life never came to fruition, harbour an instinct to create a lax atmosphere even when a storm is thundering above. When it’s just the two of them, their words become more personal and serious, but if Wanda’s present, the two of them reverts back to their rather _normal_ couple antics.

Somehow having a younger around kicks their parental instincts.

That and the easy moments he and Peter have for these past few days is a sign that they’ve moved on –past the regrets and guilt.

And Wade steels himself for the inevitable.

 

\---

 

They leave the safe house the next day and head to Sokovia and to _another_ of Wade’s unknown houses that which the ex-merc sweats at the judging stare Peter gives him. Their plan is to attack the following day when they get there.  They couldn’t delay any longer or Essex’s trail will go cold and more people will get hurt the more time the red eyed alpha has to himself.

A lone quaint house greets them after they land the jet obscured by thick foliage and trees. It’s a simple two bedroom bungalow with a brick base, a wooden porch, and a chimney. The house is quite far from any neighbouring town but equally in distance. Wade goes to the back to start up the generator while Wanda and Peter go in the house to settle their things.

Wade opens the small shed where the generator is with little struggle since the hinges rusted. Dust greets him and a snake bites his forearm when he reaches for the generator. Wade simply scowls at the reptile when he pulls the danger noodle off him.

“Petey! A snake bit meeee!” He hollers playfully.

“Bite it back!” Is Peter’s response and Wade chuckles.

“Man, be thankful you’re skinny or else I’ll serve you for dinner.” He taunts and the snake hisses but the ex-merc tosses it over his shoulder like a used napkin.

Once power is supplied in the house, Wade goes out of the shed and takes in the serene sunset. The mountain ranges framing the rich forest with the tall pine trees reaching up to the sky painted gradient of the cool evening sky melting down to warm orange. Stars began to peak and the moon appearing faintly.

He looks back at the house and sees Peter and Wanda through the window. The two of them preparing dinner with Peter teaching her all the while making her smile and laugh. Wade smiles, it’s a happy scene he’d want to see every day.

He releases a breath.

 

\---

 

They finished reviewing the plan for the attack tomorrow two hours past supper. Peter wants them to have ample rest before ‘the big day’. Wanda retired for the night leaving the two.

Wade watches as Peter gather the files and items on the table. “You can take the other room, I’ll sleep on the couch.” He says and the younger man responds with a mumble of ‘okay’, not even looking at him. Wade can feel the tension on Peter, he’d want him to rest but the alpha knew he can only talk to him about this one thing tonight.

So he gently walks over to where Peter is and stands next to him, again the omega pays him no mind.

They’re silent for a while with Peter fiddling with one of his web shooters and Wade gathering the nerve to ask. It takes a minute before he does.

“After all this… where will you go?”

Peter stops what he’s doing then but he doesn’t answer so Wade continues.

“We can run away, Pete. Wanda and I have no ties with SHIELD or the Avengers anymore. We’ll go to one of my houses, forge new identities for us, and start anew… We can live _free._ ” His heart seems to beat louder when Peter finally turns to him.

Wade knows he sound desperate and maybe even _pathetic_ , but he wants to keep that hope alive. He gives the younger man a small smile and his eyes searching the other’s warm brown irises. Slowly, his smile drops upon seeing the underlying emotions in Peter’s gaze.

Sadness and longing.

From there, Wade figures that Peter _yearns_ that for them too, he truly does. And yet that isn’t what he _needs_. That’s what he meant when Peter tells him he grew up the moment he realized that what he wants isn’t what he needs. That reality breaks upon the older man but he refuses to let it show so he only gives Peter a small strained smile and a nod.

The other night, Peter asks Wade when will _he_ grow up, and the answer is right around the corner. Because the moment he needs to grow up is the moment he let go of Peter.

_He’s not ready._

But he’s going to have to do it for Peter’s sake, and maybe for his own as well.

He feels the younger man hold his hand firmly. Wade looks at their entwined fingers and he squeezes back. Turning his gaze up at Peter’s, he sees the other man’s apologetic look.

“I know you love me.” Wade claims and Peter smiles softly at him.

“I do, Wade.” And his heart celebrates briefly upon hearing that. Still, melancholy washes over him.

“But it’s not enough for you to stay...” He utters in a whisper, afraid of the confirmation.

Peter doesn’t voice his answer and only brings one of his hands up to Wade’s cheek. The older man leans closer to the touch, remembering the feel of his affection.

“Just give me time… but please don’t wait for me.” Peter responds after what appears to be an eternity of silence and he tenderly brushes his thumb on Wade’s bottom lip.

Even if it hurts him, Wade nods to which Peter smiles at him.

“Thank you, Wade.” He says sincerely before leaving a gentle kiss on the corner of Wade’s lips.

Wade couldn’t fathom why Peter would thank him when all he ever gives the omega are challenges and dismay. When he met Peter all Wade wants is to protect him and cherish him because the man’s been through so much pain he doesn’t deserve. Yet, he fails. But Wade knows that Peter doesn’t want him to think that. Peter _loves_ him.

He loves Wade and never would he want him to be gnawed by regret and guilt.

Peter has forgiven him and for Wade to forgive himself too is the ultimate exchange he could give. It’s a process but he’s willing to go through that for the younger man. Peter’s kiss on his skin is kind and true and Wade can feel his love lingering even as his lips depart slowly with his fingertips leaving his scarred skin.

 

It’s Peter’s kiss of _goodbye._

 

_However_ , Wade is not ready to let go just yet and so he holds onto him, capturing the younger man’s hand in his. The action causes confusion in Peter with his brown eyes searching ocean blue eyes. Wade knows that Peter’s tomorrow doesn’t include him but he’ll take the chance to linger in his tonight. He kisses Peter tenderly on the lips and a small sob breaks from the younger as he clamours to embrace Wade tight and return the kiss passionately.

 

 

In the darkness, their touches are desperate yet patient even when the time they have left is ticking away. Remembering the soft words of adoration exchanged with every trace of skin on skin for they only have this one last time to be one; and to forget and drift away from all the trials and pain even for just a moment. Just one moment of holding _him_ is all Wade would need to carry with him to the end.

 

Peter’s sweet kiss reminds him of the sunrise’s warmth upon his skin when the day began. His loving touch reminiscent of his subtle care and support for them as Peter does his best to uplift Wade and Wanda even when he owes them nothing. His voice is kind yet holds strength to assure them that they’ll make it through this and all the tomorrows to come.

 

Peter selflessly casts his anger aside for this final time with them, to feel like a family even for just one instance.

 

Perhaps Wade shouldn't ask for more and he _wouldn't_...

 

And yet he finds himself wishing for someone to _please_ tell him if there's a way for a day to last forever.

 

 

Tell him, please?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; 
> 
> the next chapter will be the final one perhaps


End file.
